Titans Reborn
by True Believer
Summary: Based on the Teen Titans comics but easily accessible for new fans. SECOND STORY ARC: Titans Reborn gets going full speed with confrontations with Plasmus, Deathstroke and the Ravager and Wonder Girl's pregnancy R
1. Titans Reborn Part 1

Teen Titans

Story One: Titans Reborn

Somewhere in space, in one of our neighbouring solar systemsa small planet that went by the name of Tamaran was under attack. The enormously powerful Gordanian fleet was pounding the placid planet's defences with a barrage of fire and the pitifully small Tamaranian defence force was being wiped off the face of the cosmos like an unwanted raindrop. Down on the planet in a small antechamber of the gigantic palace sat a confused girl, her knees up against her chest in fear from the loud explosions and other sounds of siege. Suddenly a huge explosion rang out, shaking the palace loose from its foundations with its sheer force. The girl stood then on shaky knees and peeked her head around the door to her chambers, the door at the other end of the corridor swung open and an armed guard burst in. The girl hid in fear until the guard shouted out to her.  
"Princess, your older sister needs to speak with you," he said as he lowered his weapon, "she says it is a matter of utmost importance."  
The girl who was the princess poked her head back around the door to see the guard's honest face, then she stepped out into the open. The guards eyes went to the unconscious royal guardsman on the floor, a large rock next to his head, and surmised the reason the princess was so scared. He held out his hand towards her and beckoned her closer.  
"Princess you must come quickly, I do not believe this area of the palace to be structurally sound," the princess took a step closer and then took the guard's extended hand, "don't worry, I'll look after you," he said with a reassuring smile. The princess took in his white teeth and his raven black short hair and nodded him permission to lead the way.  
"Thank you," she said quietly as he led her through the collapsing castle.

Within minutes they reached her sister's quarters, after being waved away from the throne room by some of her men. Her older sister was stood by her amazingly intact bedroom window. The princess now noticed that her room was slightly larger than her sisters but then she supposed that her sister was older and had less need of the space, after all she didn't play with toys anymore.  
"Kory, you've arrived," her sister said in uncharacteristic joviality, especially considering the situation, "I've something terrible to tell you."  
"Should I leave your highness?" the gentle guard asked and whilst her sister nodded the assent the princess held onto his hand with all her might and he could not extract himself from her grip.  
"Stay then, it is no matter," her sister said as she knelt down to be in the same line of sight as the princess, "Kory, our parents are dead. Killed by falling rubble in the throne room."  
"What?" Kory said astonished, her fear and disbelief mixing together to become a paralysis of her words, stopping her from articulating or even displaying the anger and fear she felt.  
"They've gone on to a better place," her sister said as she placed a hand on Kory's shoulder, "I'm now ruler of Tamaran. And as ruler I need you to do something for me, can you do that?"  
Kory said nothing and the guard seemed just as astonished as she was.  
"You remember at the first peace talks you met the Gordanian emperor?" Kory nodded nubly and her sister continued, "he says he will order a ceasefire if you go back with him, as his slave."  
"What?!" the guard said, careful not to raise his voice so as to be disrespectful, "with all due respect you cannot do this, she's only nine years old!"  
Her sister stood up, "Do not forget your place soldier, you are only here because of my sister's will that you stay. Should you persist with your insubordination then you will be relieved of duty."  
"No, I won't let you harm him. He saved me," Kory said, her emotions bursting through.  
Her sister looked her square in the eyes and smiled, "I promise that he'll always be safe as long as I'm princess of Tamoran. But in return you have to go back with the Gordanians, it's the only way to save our race."

Mere moments later Kory and the guard raced through the corridors of the palace to the shuttle bay, Kory was to be sent up on a small shuttle to the Gordanian flagship where she would be taken into the ownership of the Gordanian emperor. When they were alone in the corridor the guard turned to Kory and pulled a small syringe from his belt.  
"This is the army's vitality potion," he said as he prepared her arm for he injection, "it should keep you from feeling hungry and increase your metabolism allowing you to heal faster. They give it to all us troops before any major conflict but I didn't find the time to use mine during all the commotion. I want you to have it," he readied the needle and looked her in the eyes awaiting her permission.  
Kory nodded and closed her eyes as she winced through the pain of the needle, her young body unused to the sting of pain usually kept from her delicate skin.

Two of the green-skinned aliens stood next to the open doors of the shuttle holding spear-like energy weapons of advanced design, these were Gordanian shock troops, the personal guard of the emperor. Kory was escorted to the shuttle by the guard who let go of her hand and waved goodbye as she was taken roughly by one of the soldiers and dragged into the shuttle. As it began to take off Kory stared back out through the rear window of the shuttle and into the quickly shrinking view of the shuttle bay, she saw her guard standing in the meddle of the bay waving to her goodbye and then saw her sister come up behind him. Suddenly her guard's body went limp and he fell to the ground, her sister held in her hands a blood-stained dagger.

"I'm not princess anymore," she said under her breath, "I'm queen."

_  
Earth, 8 years later  
_Gotham City is not a nice place to be at night. In fact during the day it can be quite hazardous, but its really at night when you have to be careful. This was a lesson learned the hard way for the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne, a lesson he learned as he watched his parents gunned down before his helpless eight-year old eyes in a dark alley behind a movie theatre. Twenty-seven years later and Thomas and Martha's son had been protecting Gotham's innocents for nearly ten years. For the last six years he has been helped in his quest by former circus acrobat, Dick Grayson, now known as Robin. After an accident that left Batman temporarily blinded Robin had been asked to patrol Gotham's mean streets alone for the first time, and he wasn't doing that badly. 

Robin leapt down from a three-story building, firing his jump line out to catch a streetlamp and swinging down through the smashed window of a Crime Alley jeweller's shop, for a fleeting moment Robin wondered why people opened up these shops in Crime Alley but then realised that rent here was probably half that of the rest of the city. He swept his feet up under him and landed in a suitably heroic pose on the moonlit floor of the jewellers, normally at this hour most of the stores were closed but this one was apparently doing a roaring trade. They were doing so well in fact that they let people in balaclavas take pretty much what they wanted.  
"Wow, I knew this place did good business but I didn't know they had special offers for stupid goons," Robin said loudly, getting the robbers' attention.  
"Hey guys, it's the boy blunder," one criminal said with a laugh.  
"What happened to your tights bird-brain?" said another.  
"Your mama's washing them for me," Robin joked before leaping into action, he whipped his arm around unfolding his collapsible metal staff and knocked one of the crooks unconscious with one swift knock to the head. He smiled and raised his eyebrows under his domino mask before whirling into action once again.  
The crooks came at him now, seeing the threat this teen could really be. But he was much too quick for them, a lifetime in the circus and under the Batman's expert tutelage had taught Robin how to easily overcome four larger men. He swung out his staff to connect with one crooks jaw and a loud crack burst forth into the relative quiet of the shop, one other crook tackled himself as he slipped on the broken glass from the window and crying out in pain as he fell upon the tiny knives of glass that littered the floor. Robin used his staff to pole-vault across the small shop to connect his feet with another thug who went straight down. Robin whirled to face the last remaining crook, who had been allowed enough time to draw his pistol and level it at Robin.  
"Don't you move, or I'll put a bullet in your skull," the thug said nervously. His gun hands were shaky at best, and Robin knew he couldn't judge the angle of the bullet enough not to kill one of his fallen comrades. He held his hands up in defeat and snapped his staff back into its holster on his utility belt.  
"You don't want to do this," Robin said simply, "all you've got now is armed robbery, that's gonna get you at least seven years. You pull that trigger and you're talking at least double that before you even get a chance at parole. That, and that you're obviously such a lousy shot that when you miss me and hit one of your buddies I'll slip my cuffs on you and leave you and your buddies as a present to Gotham's finest. So why don't you just put the gun down and go quietly, I'll tell them to go easy on you."  
Suddenly there was a flash of black in the dark shop and the gun flew from the crook's hands, the trigger was pulled during this but nothing came out. The gun wasn't even loaded. The there was a flash of a midnight blue cape and suddenly the crook was on the ground, his assailant hidden by the shadows. Robin shouted out to his saviour.  
"Hey, I could've handled this one myself you know? You're supposed to be resting," Robin stepped forward and reached out, "how did you get out anyway? You're shouldn't be out here in your condition."  
The figure turned and was revealed to be a young woman, her face hidden within the recesses of a large midnight blue hood. Under her cloak he glimpsed a black flowing tunic-like costume and long thin legs clad in knee-high dark purple boots. Robin's left eyebrow cocked in confusion for a moment before the young woman introduced herself.  
"My name is Raven, and I need your help."

Ten minutes later the two costumed teens stood on a nearby rooftop, after Robin had cleared up the situation at the jewellers and called for the police. He stood facing outwards towards the city and watched as the first cops in the scene found the Batman's calling cards and special Bat-cuffs, nobody would know Batman was out of action.  
"So why do you need my help?" Robin asked bluntly, one thing he'd learned from the Batman was not to skirt around the issue at hand.  
"Not just me, the world needs your help."  
"Okay," Robin turned to face Raven who had pulled back her hood to display her dark brown hair and stunning features, "why does the world need my help?"  
"In about four days an alien spacecraft will come into our solar system looking for a very important escaped slave, that slave will seek refuge on Earth and the alien ship will ravage our entire planet until it finds her," Raven replied matter-of-factly without showing any emotion whatsoever.  
"That's a pretty outlandish theory," Robin said whilst inwardly keeping in his mind that aliens did exist, he'd even met one in Superman, "what makes you say all this? And how does this concern me?"  
"It's not a theory, it's the truth," Raven said emotionlessly, "I get my information from very reliable sources, normally I would have dealt with this myself but after several recent battles I am too weak to fight them alone. I remembered that several years ago you and several other teenaged heroes banded together to defeat their Justice League mentors when they were brainwashed."  
"Antithesis," Robin said venomously, the name of the villain who'd brainwashed Earth's mightiest heroes, "me, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl and Arsenal all teamed together to deprogram them."  
"Yes," Raven said with a very slight hint of satisfaction, "I was going to approach the Justice League but felt I would get on better with heroes my own age. I didn't think that the League would take me seriously."  
"You think I will?" Robin asked with a slight smile.  
"I can tell you are already contemplating a reunion with your friends," Raven replied, "I am partly empathic."  
"Oh," Robin replied sheepishly, "well I suppose the threat of alien invasion is something I have to take seriously. After all if we didn't and then we all got conquered I'd feel really stupid."  
"Yes, quite," Raven replied stoically, "so you're in?"  
"I have to speak to Batman first," Robin mused, "but count me in anyway."

Wally West sat in class watching the world go by at a snail's pace, his mind was wandering as to what he'd be doing now he'd finished high school. He'd given up being the Flash's sidekick, Kid Flash, two years ago to concentrate on his studies and now he was going out into the real world he wondered what he would do now. Having lived a perfectly normal life for the past two years he found he rather enjoyed it, and one quick meeting with his old mentor. Flash had asked him simply whether he missed the hero business, whether life was less interesting at normal speed. Wally had simply replied with his one anecdote:  
"You don't have to be breaking the sound barrier to enjoy life." Which in retrospect could've been worded better, but his mentor got the point. Wally liked life slowed down, and he intended to stay that way. The bell rang and Wally walked slowly out of class and into the open summer sunshine, he walked around the corner of the school and stood still and thought about it. He made a quiet decision and started to walk briskly home, he was going to do one final patrol tonight, one last run around the city at super-speed. That way if he realised he really missed the feeling of being faster than almost every man alive he could always go back to it, but if he felt he could live without it again then it was almost a commutative run. One last go around the city could purge any lingering desire he had to go back.

As Wally started walking quicker he went out of sight and Raven stepped from the shadows beside the school's outbuildings, pulling her hood back over her head she stopped sending the mild hypnotic suggestions to Kid Flash. Hopefully this would give her a chance to recruit Kid Flash as well. She felt a slight feeling of unease as she melted back into the shadows, she hated being in direct sunlight and now would have to wait until nightfall before being able to fly out in pursuit of Kid Flash.

Night fell and so did the harmful sun, Raven muttered a meditation spell and leapt into flight, away from the shadowy corner of the building. Once in the air she could feel Kid Flash's presence again, just as she had done to find him at his school, he was running along main street. At this rate Kid Flash would finish his run by about nine o'clock and Raven would be able to wait for him at the intersection between main and 5th street on his return journey. So Raven flew slowly, undetected by the citizens below, towards her planned rendezvous with the fastest teen alive.

Kid Flash was only running at about three-quarters of his maximum speed, although he had never run for very long at his max as it accelerated his metabolism even further. His accelerated metabolic rate was one thing he wouldn't miss about being Kid Flash, after an hour of running at high speeds he would have to eat in order to keep going and not get muscle fatigue. He was just running along 5th street when he saw a cloaked figure standing in the middle of the road, the road was not a busy one and there weren't any cars but it was still somewhat dangerous. The cloaked girl whispered something under her breath that Kid Flash did not catch and then he found himself suddenly floating in the air, with his feet off the ground his powers were useless.  
"Hey!" Wally shouted, "What gives?"  
"I had to get your attention somehow," Raven replied sarcastically, "what was I supposed to do, stand by the road and flash my leg as you went past?"  
"That would've been much more interesting," Kid Flash replied as he caught a flash of Raven's leg beneath her cloak as though it had been purposefully revealed, suddenly for some unknown reason Kid Flash felt himself highly attracted to this newcomer.  
"My name is Raven, and I have a favour to ask of you," Raven said stoically.  
"Anything," Kid Flash said unwittingly, he hadn't meant to sound so drippy.  
"I need you to get back in the saddle, I'm putting together a new team of Teen Titans and I could use your speed," Kid Flash was silent for a moment so Raven continued, "there's a ship full of hideously violent alien warlords coming here to find their most treasured slave, who recently escaped captivity. I need your help to stop them destroying the entire planet to find her."  
"Wow, that's a lot to ask," for a moment the two sides of Kid Flash's personality clashed, Wally West wanting just to live a normal life at a normal pace and Kid Flash wanting to speed forward into a battle with an alien race for the fate of the Earth. However inside both of these personalities was a huge desire to et to know the mysterious Raven better, and it was this desire that won out, "If you're going to be there then count me in."  
Raven's lips curled up ever so slightly in a very small expression of emotion which she quickly stifled before putting Kid Flash's feet back on the road, "Yes, I will be there. And so will Robin."  
"Robin? I haven't seen him in ages, not since the Titans first disbanded after we defeated Antithesis," Kid Flash said to himself, "so what happens next?"  
"Meet me at the Titans Tower next Friday, all will then be fully explained and you can meet your new team-mates," Raven replied before turning on her heel and with a muttered prayer she leapt into flight and out of Keystone City.  
"Wow," Kid Flash said, sitting down on a curb, "if this is what happens every time I try to give up the hero thing I might as well just go with it. But she is really hot…"


	2. Titans Reborn Part 2

Titans Reborn: Part Two

The skies were darker than usual in Metropolis, the normally sun-drenched city was having a cloudy spell of late, one cloud in particular had stayed above the city for some days. In fact, it was getting on Superboy's nerves. He'd been told to keep his head down by Superman after the accident with the 747, he couldn't have known there was a bomb onboard, he didn't have time to check what the plane was carrying with x-ray vision. Now he was suspected of terrorism by the government, super-terrorism in fact. They thought he might be trying to get revenge on them for creating him, one senator even called it patricide on TV the other day. Now with Superman rushing around to be as much help as he could be Superboy had been left alone and bored in Clark's apartment. The man didn't even have cable, how did he live?  
Superboy decided to go out for a short whip around the city, but when he went over to his bag he found a small note in the pocket he'd kept his costume.

"Kon-el, thought I'd have your work clothes dry-cleaned whilst you were out of action, Clark."

"Damn!" Superboy shouted, he really wanted to just get out for a while. It was the middle of the night and there was never anyone out this late. Then a memory flashed in his mind and he went into Clark's bedroom, opening the bottom drawer of his wardrobe he found a black t-shirt with a red Superman symbol on the front. He'd given it to Clark as a gag gift the previous Christmas, but Clark hadn't worn it as he thought it might give him away. Superboy threw his plain t-shirt on the couch and pulled the black one over his head as he leapt from the window. Being a clone of Superman his powers weren't the same as his, he had a highly developed telekinesis that mimicked the real Superman's flight and strength and recently his senses had become heightened. Until recently he wouldn't have known anyone was following him, but now he could hear the air whipping past his airborne pursuer. He suddenly arced his flight down to land on a nearby rooftop, the Metropolis Star offices.  
"I can hear you man, I don't need coddling like a baby," Superboy shouted to the empty sky still marred by the ever-present enormous cloud, "I only went out to stretch myself a little, get some fresh air," the sky was still empty and Superboy tutted to himself, "I can't believe you won't own up to following me man, that's just low. Come out where I can see -"  
Wonder Girl stepped up onto the roof, gorgeous as ever in her new red and gold costume.  
"-you?" Superboy stuttered out the end of his sentence.  
"Hey," Wonder Girl said sheepishly, "I've been trying to contact you, but you've not been around lately."  
"I know," Superboy said walking up to her, "I've been kinda lying low."  
"Oh, the 747," Wonder Girl said nonchalantly, Superboy looked away with slight embarrassment, "So you hear they're starting up the Titans again, some huge threat or something."  
"Oh really?" Superboy was glad of the change in subject and turned back to face Wonder Girl, "so you joining up? You did before."  
"I already have," Wonder Girl said showing him her Titans Communicator, "I was visited by a girl who called herself Raven, she had a compelling argument. She's behind the whole reforming, and she wanted me to invite you to join."  
"Me?" Superboy said surprised, "but I was never a Titan."  
"We're recruiting new members, starting with you," Wonder Girl stepped impossibly close to Superboy and reached out her delicate arm to affectionately squeeze his bicep, "you're pretty strong, or did you forget?"  
"No, I just," Superboy sighed deeply and closed his eyes, he knew he wouldn't be able to say it whilst looking at her, "I made a promise to Superman, I owe him so much I just can't break it. I'm sorry."  
Wonder Girl took her hand of his bicep and turned away, obviously hurt, "Well I suppose its your choice," she didn't turn back as she took off away from the rooftop, "don't be a stranger," she said, and with that she was gone.

Superboy stood mesmerised on the rooftop before slumping down against the rooftop access stairway, his head in his hands. He'd just made one of the most difficult decisions of his life, and now he realised how guilty he felt for breaking Clark's trust and leaving his apartment. He leapt into flight and off in the direction of his home. Across the street Superman stood hidden by shadows on the neighbouring rooftop, he smiled warmly as he spoke to himself:  
"I'm proud of you kid."

"Welcome to Titans Tower Raven," Robin shouted with enthusiasm as they entered the Teen Titans deserted island headquarters, "its been a couple of years since anyone's been here, so it could do with a little refurbishment," Robin smiled at his own joke as they walked through the broken down corridors. The Tower was in a terrible state of disrepair, all the attacks it had suffered during their first round of adventures had taken its toll and now the building was little more than a T-shaped shell. None of the old electronics worked anymore, and the emergency lights only worked because Robin had got Kid Flash on the hamster wheel on the basement generator.  
"It's…" Raven struggled for a description, "homely."  
"I would've just called it wrecked," Wonder Girl said under her breath, everyone ignored her as they knew how hurt she was by Superboy's rejection. The four new Titans stepped into their old main meeting room to find it surprisingly intact.  
"I came and did a little sweeping up last night," Kid Flash admitted, "and Flash donated a new computer and monitor," he said excitedly as he pointed to it and zipped around to turn it on, "he said the Justice League didn't need it anymore so we could have it."  
"Great," Raven said sarcastically, "so we've got league hand-me-down hardware. What's next? We find a refitted League jet in the hangar?"  
"I asked for one of those," Kid Flash said missing the joke as he zipped around dusting off a few last spots with an oversized pink feather duster, "but Steel said he'd make us a new one, that he'd wanted t try out a few new things. He said it'd be ready in the next couple weeks."  
"Oh," Raven said, not showing the slight embarrassment she felt, "well I think we should get started," she pointed to the computer and asked, "does that thing have a disk drive?"  
"Yeah, on the main box," Kid Flash called over as he sat at his old chair around the meeting table. Robin and Wonder Girl sat down too in their old places on either side of Kid Flash.  
Raven slowly began her presentation, "You all know that you've been recruited to stop an alien menace, but what you don't know is the secondary reason I've been putting this all together," a picture of a beautiful young woman in purple with glowing green eyes flashed up on the screen, "this is Starfire, princess of Tamaran and escaped slave of the Gordanian Emperor, the alien menace we'll be fighting. She's been tortured and raped and experimented on for the past eight years and its our moral duty to prevent her from being recaptured by the Gordanians, all I know is that she's hiding on the streets of Metropolis."  
Wonder Girl's ears pricked up at this moment, "I was just in Metropolis."  
"Then you saw the Gordanian flagship?"  
"No, I think I would've remembered if I saw an alien spaceship," Wonder Girl said with a sarcastic smile.  
"But you saw a large unmoving cloud?" Wonder Girl nodded the assent, "that was the Gordanian cloaking device at work, it disguises the ship as a large cloud when in foreign atmospheres."  
"So then why don't we just go up there and kick their butts?" Kid Flash called enthusiastically.  
"And how do you think we four will fare against a small army of well-trained, technologically advanced alien special forces? Also there is the slight problem of getting there," Raven pressed a button and pictures of other teen heroes flashed up on the screen, "I have a plan, but to carry it out we'll need help. After Wonder Girl failed to recruit Superboy I had to amend them slightly," Wonder Girl blushed and looked down, "we'll all take one prospective Titan and go out to recruit them, and don't dawdle as time is of the essence."  
Robin looked over the pictures on the monitor and found one he recognised, "I'll take Arsenal, me and him go way back."  
"I've got Cyborg," Kid Flash said pointing, "I used to be a big fan of his when he was an athlete."  
Wonder Girl couldn't decide between the two left over, "Who are the other two Raven? I've never met any of them before."  
"Beast Boy, formerly of the Doom Patrol and Aqualad, prince of Atlantis."  
"Atlantis? I never saw eye-to-eye with Aquaman, I'll take the green guy," Wonder Girl said cautiously, "just hope he prefers blondes eh?"  
"Quite," Raven replied subconsciously running a hand through her dark brown hair, "that leaves me with Aqualad. Everybody clear on the first step?" the other Titans nodded.  
Robin looked around the room at all the others and smiled, "Titans, Go!"

The golden arrow sailed through the air to burst the red balloon attached to the archery target, Roy Harper stood and smiled, lowering his bow and pulling an arrow from his back-mounted quiver. He was stood in the middle of a huge open field of grass where he'd set up six targets with small balloons in the bull's-eye that made a satisfying pop when they burst, which with his super-human accuracy they inevitably did. He raised his bow again and placed his arrow against his index finger and took aim, he blinked once and drew in a breath as he squinted and focused his gaze along to the very end of the point. He drew in again his final breath and the arrow left the bow just as a familiar voice called out from behind him.  
"Roy!" Robin called out, he stood about five feet behind Roy and was in his civilian clothes having left his Robin costume at home. He wore a double-breasted old style pilot's jacket completely buttoned up with a pair of dark blue slightly baggy jeans and some mountaineering boots, he held a pair of black gloves in his hands as he waved over to Roy Harper, alias Arsenal.  
"Dick," Roy look up and saw his arrow had only just missed the balloon and couldn't help thinking Dick's timing was intentional, "what brings you out here?"  
"Just fancied a walk," Dick replied with a smile, "hadn't seen you in a while so…"  
"So this has nothing to do with the Titans reforming?"  
"Ah," Dick made gesture of mock disappointment, "and I was doing so well with the subtle approach. We need your help."  
"Sorry Dick," Roy replied as he turned away and pulled another arrow free from his quiver and lined it up on his bow, "I don't really do teamwork that well, as you well know."  
"Look man, don't throw away this opportunity just because of what happened with your Titans," Dick said moving to stand at Roy's side, "I'm really sorry about what happened, I should've been there but I had other responsibilities."  
"You always did," Roy fired of the second arrow and a yelp of pain came from over the ridge behind the targets, "looks like we've got company. Too bad you're not dressed for work."  
Dick removed his jacket and turned it inside out before putting it back on, the inside of the jacket was a dark red and had a yellow R on the left breast. Dick pulled a small domino mask from his pocket and affixed it to his face, "I was in the scouts, we're always prepared."  
Arsenal and Robin turned to face the direction of the yelp and they started off towards it, Robin then pulled his collapsible staff from his jeans pocket and extended it to its full length. Robin nodded to Arsenal and waved his hands around to indicate silently that they were to split up and catch their observer in a pincer movement.  
  
At the same moment they both leapt over the rise and landed next to the rather incompetent spy, Arsenal already an arrow at the ready and Robin pointing his staff at the man's head.  
"Who are you and why are you spying on us?" Robin said pushing his staff at the man's jugular.  
"My name is Agent Higgins," Robin let the man breathe for a moment, "I'm FBI, my team and I are under orders to monitor the Titans."  
Arsenal flashed a suspicious look at Robin before lowering his bow, "I want your ID and then you're going to give me any recording devices you have and then we'll let you go."  
Higgins pulled his wallet form his pocket and handed over a small camcorder tape and a notepad with notes and sketches on Robin and Arsenal's conversation. Robin released the agent and pulled him up to his feet before patting his suit jacket pockets down to make sure he wasn't hiding anything, he found a small computerised access card in a hidden pocket in his sleeve.  
"Naughty naughty," Robin said waggling his finger, "you really shouldn't try to hide things from the world's greatest detective's greatest pupil," he ripped open the seam of the man's suit and plucked the card out, "H.I.V.E. electronic security pass card," he read.  
"I didn't know that was there!" Higgins protested, "honestly I didn't."  
Arsenal beckoned Robin to one side and after cuffing Higgins they both stepped outside of earshot, "So it looks like it'll probably be safety in numbers Rob, might be coming back with you to the Titans after all."  
"Thanks man, we do need you," Robin and Arsenal shook hands quickly before turning back to Higgins, "I think we should give this guy's bosses a message," Robin said with a malicious smile.  
"Yeah Rob, that's not a bad idea," Arsenal said pulling a fistful of arrows out of his quiver.

Several minutes later Higgins' back-up team arrived toting m-16s, unfortunately for them the two teens were gone but they had left a message in the form of Higgins. He was attached to Arsenal's target by a flurry of arrows and still wriggling to get free with one of Robin's flash bang grenades forced into his mouth, when his back-up managed to stop themselves laughing for a moment they noticed a note shoved in his top pocket, one of the agents took it out and read it aloud:  
"Next time we catch a pig spying on us he'll get spit-roasted," the agent read, before bursting into laughter once again.

Garfield Logan sat with his feet up on the large silver desk in his adopted father's office, ever since Steve Dayton's disappearance he'd taken over as acting CEO of Dayton Industries. Although more recently he'd found that the position was just that, he only signed on dotted lines and sat through boring projection meetings. He had no power, no work to do, no fun, he was bored. Every now and then he managed to escape the compound for a little heroic diversion but his board of directors still bested him when it came to running his company, he wasn't a true prisoner as he could leave whenever he wanted but he wanted to make sure he carried Steve's wishes across. He knew the board wanted to move into more profitable ventures like biological weapons design for the government but Steve had always wanted the company's pharmaceutical knowledge to be used to help others, something Gar as Beast Boy held very close to his heart. Suddenly the phone on his desk chirped into life and his secretary's voice crackled over the speakerphone:  
"Sir, there's a young woman here to see you."  
"Really? I don't have to be anywhere for a while do I?" Gar said excitedly. He hadn't had any visits from his old friend Jillian Jackson in a while, he missed her pretty face and kooky pink hair.  
"No sir, there was a meeting with the head of your vaccine department but he's off sick," there was a short giggle in the background that could only be the girl who had come to see him.  
"Send her up thanks Rita, I could use the company," Gar said before switching off the intercom. He walked up to the small mirror on the office wall and checked his looks, "looking sharp Gar old pal," he said to himself before straightening his slightly rumpled lilac shirt and polishing his shoes a little on his calves.  
The elevator door to his office opened up and Donna Troy stepped out in all her splendour, she flicked her hair as beautiful women are wont to do and smiled a warm perfect white grin at him and he melted. Her sparklingly clear voice called across the room to him, "Garfield Logan? Alias Beast Boy?"  
"Yes, and you are?" Gar replied, using his shape shifting powers to make himself appear a little more muscular than he really was, "I recognise you from somewhere don't I?" he said with a spark of curiosity and had to force himself not to say Playboy, "aren't you Donna Troy? The photographer that used to work with Terry Long?"  
"Yes I am, and I still do," Donna shook his hand and Gar winced almost imperceptibly at her strength, "although on a less formal basis now. He's my fiancé, and a journalism professor rather than a journalist."  
Gar inwardly sighed at the mention of her engagement but recovered immediately, "Anyway, why did you want to see me Ms. Troy?"  
"I'm not really here to see you as Donna Troy," she said and opened her jacket to reveal her Wonder Girl costume, "I've come to make you an offer," she pulled a Titans communicator from her inside pocket, "you know what this is?"  
"Of course I do," Gar said taking the proffered communicator, "I worked with the Titans once when I ran with Doom Patrol, Robin said that I was welcome with the Titans anytime but they'd disbanded before I left the Patrol, or rather they left me…"  
"Well the offer's still open Beast Boy," Wonder Girl put her hands on her hips as though waiting, "the Titans are reforming and we need your help."  
"Sure," Beast Boy replied quickly, "anything beats the boring nine to five of this place."  
"Oh okay," Wonder Girl said with some surprise, after all the stories she'd been told by the others about their recruitments she figured this would've been a lot harder, "I'll go back down and wait for you in the lobby, let your sort yourself out."  
"Okay, see you in a minute," Gar said excitedly, as soon as the elevator doors had closed he ran to his closet and pulled out his overnight bag, he pulled his costume and a few other essentials into the bag then ran back to his desk, "Rita, can you tell the board that I'm going on a long vacation. If they need anything urgent they can ask you, I'm giving you temporary executive powers until I come back."  
"Okay, thank you Mr. Logan. You won't regret this sir, you've been wanting to get out for a while," Rita's voice crackled over the speakerphone.  
"I sure hope I don't regret this," Gar said as he walked over to the elevator, "it sounds like fun.""This really isn't my idea of fun," Raven said quietly to herself as she reached the shoreline, she had borrowed one of Donna's swimming costumes and been horrified to learn she had only bikinis. In Raven's opinion bikinis were just not suitable for pale skinned girls, and her skin was practically the definition of pale. She thought to herself it was the sun finally getting it's revenge on her for avoiding it most of her time on Earth.  
"Heard that," a jovial voice said from behind her.  
Raven turned to see Kid flash and her chest went red with embarrassment at him seeing her in Donna's bikini, "You are supposed to be recruiting Cyborg," she said venomously as she covered herself up with her towel.  
"I figured you might need the help, I'm a pretty fast swimmer," he said with a smile as he changed into a pair of swimming shorts at super-speed, "ta-da, we should do a Titans Swimsuit Calendar. We'd gross millions."  
"We might, but then I'd have to kill them all for spying on me in my borrowed bikini," Raven said pouring the hint on thick, "and I'll be fine in Atlantis, after all I can use my powers to take a bubble of air down with me."  
"Okay, just remember all you have to do is call and I'll come running," Kid Flash winked at the last bit and Raven groaned with annoyance, "right I get it, I'll go see Cyborg. But you do look great in the swimsuit," he finished the last bit just as he sped off and miles out of earshot.  
Raven continued to stare at the place where he'd stood for a few seconds before shaking her head and turning back to the sea, "Forget it, he's only attracted to you because of the spell," she said quietly to herself, "because of the spell."  
  
Raven swam further and further down into the pacific ocean, sped along by her powers of telekinesis she swam like a torpedo, it was almost the same as flying in the air. Her powers were also working overtime to separate the oxygen molecules from the water, this formed a small bubble around her head that enabled her to breathe underwater. It took nearly two hours of swimming but eventually she saw the first spires of the underwater city, it was a beautiful sight to her jaded eyes. The city was a mass of spires and conical homes that looked as though they grew up from the very seabed itself above the city on top of the highest spire sat a huge glowing orb of blue fire, this gave the whole city a blue glow that somehow made it appear as a mirage. The effect of the illusion did not last long as two Atlantean guards approached Raven holding what appeared to be energy weapons in their hands, the chambers of the guns glowed with same raw energy as the miniature sun and they most certainly did not look friendly.  
Raven held up her hands in a gesture of non-aggression and used her telepathy to speak directly to their minds, "I mean none of you any harm, I'm just here to see your prince," Raven was now glad of the revealing bikini, she posed less of a threat seeing as there was literally nowhere to hide any weapons.  
"Come," one guard said to her in halting English, "we take you to prince, and if he no like what you say then you go, yes?"  
Raven nodded her agreement and the guards led her warily to the sun spire.

Raven was now stood in the throne room of the prince of Atlantis, having just made him her offer of Titans membership. Aqualad stroked his chin in thought for a moment and then sighed deeply.  
"I am sorry, but my duties as prince take precedent," he replied unwillingly as he stepped down from his throne to stand opposite Raven and meet her gaze, "Aquaman has decreed that only he shall journey to the surface world, he says it is too dangerous for us."  
"Who is he to order you around?" Raven argued, "you're the prince of Atlantis, who is he?"  
"He's the king of Atlantis, and he's my uncle."  
"Oh, I see," Raven said, embarrassed at her lack of research, "well I am sorry you will not help."  
"I am sorry too," Aqualad replied with genuine truth in his words, "but did you not say this team is called the Teen Titans?"  
"Yes, why?" Raven replied curiously.  
"I have not been a teenager for some years, Atlanteans age nearly three times slower than humans," Raven looked dumbfounded, "at my next birthday I'll be forty-six, I guess that puts me a little out of your target age range."  
"But you were a part of the original Teen Titans, why did you join then?"  
"I joined to save my uncle from the clutches of Antithesis, and they never asked me how old I was," Aqualad smiled at Raven, "I guess what they say about living by the sea is true after all."  
  
Raven left the palace disheartened, after having made particular mention of Wonder Girl's failure at recruiting Superboy she'd failed dismally at recruiting Aqualad. Not only would he not join the Titans, but he was nearly thirty years too old and the team didn't need any older members trying to order them around. One of the reasons she'd chosen the Titans to be her champions where that they were her age, older heroes might not believe her or trust her fully and she needed complete cooperation. She floated completely still for a moment before firing up her powers at full steam, she didn't want to waste two more hours getting back to the surface, and she desperately wanted to be out of this miniature excuse for swimwear and into her robe again.

Nearly forty minutes later she broke the surface and flew up and swerved around to land on the deserted shoreline, she walked over to where she had left her towel and robe to find a much smaller towel than the one she'd brought and a set of civilian clothes where she'd left her robe. Under the tiny towel was a small note that she read aloud.  
"Rave, thought you could use a little loosening up, love Flash," she smiled slightly to herself for a moment then returned to her normal self and flared slightly with annoyance, she dried off and pulled the pair of tight jeans on over her bikini then found that Kid flash had left only a denim jacket and no top for her to wear, "I'm going to kill that boy," she muttered to herself.  
"I would too, those sandals he left really don't go with your jeans," said a small female voice from behind her. Raven turned to see a blue skinned Atlantean girl wearing a costume somewhat similar to Aqualad's, except that her sleeves were non-existent and the belly had been cut off to expose her midriff.  
"And who might you be?" Raven asked cautiously.  
"I'm Aquagirl," she said with a friendly smile of greeting, "or rather I was until recently, I decided I want to move out of my brother's shadow and into the light. I'm calling myself Tsunami now."  
"That's nice, but I'm a little busy to be getting into fashion discussions or family squabbles at the moment," Raven said turning away, "I have places to go, speedsters to kill."  
"Wait!" Tsunami shouted after her and Raven turned back around to face her again, "you offered my brother a place as a Titan, and he's way over the age limit. I'm still a teen, and I have the exact same abilities as him."  
"But what about experience?" Raven inquired bluntly.  
"Well I was protector of Atlantis whilst my brother and uncle were off helping the Justice League," Raven looked unimpressed, "okay so I'm not the most experienced but I'll work hard and I never give up."  
"I suppose you could join the Titans…"  
"Yay!" Tsunami squealed and hugged Raven.  
"As long as you never do that again, and the others say its okay," Raven extracted herself from tsunami's hug and offered her hand, "you got that?"  
"Thanks, you won't regret this," Tsunami said again as Raven started away up the shore, Tsunami follwed close behind almost orbiting her as she continued to speak in a high-pitched and fast voice.  
"I think I already do…" Raven muttered under her breath as she and Tsunami walked off in the direction of the city.

Vic Stone had been an athlete, an Olympic level athlete in fact. He'd been coming to the same track every year on the anniversary of the accident, it was the track where he'd qualified for the US decathlon team. Of course he'd never got the chance to actually compete, his father had seen to that, and although it had been an accident Vic still blamed his father for his present condition. It had been two years ago today it happened, he'd gone to visit his parents at the S.T.A.R. labs facility in which they both worked. His mother and father had been part of a project to build a new robotic soldier for the army when they had hit on the discovery of cybernetic implants for injured soldiers. That fateful day Vic had decided to surprise them and so arrived in the middle of a delicate operation, they had implanted a fallen soldier with implants that heavily increased his strength. But something had gone wrong, when the soldier had been revived he began to make an almost primal roaring sound, his father realised his worst fears had come to life and that the man had been dead too long. His brain had deteriorated beyond what any living human should have to endure. The man had broken free of his restraints and attacked Vic's mother Elinore, caving in her skull in one blow and crushing her incredible mind. Enraged Vic threw himself at the cadaver who smashed Vic's powerful bones into dust, both arms and both legs were completely shattered beyond repair and his ribs had pierced his heart and lungs.  
  
Luckily for the rest of the staff Superman was having a routine check-up in an adjacent building and flew over to easily subdue the cadaver and rip out its strength enhancing implants. But even though Superman had saved them all Vic still lay paralysed and dying on the lab floor, but somehow his father managed to repair some of the damage and implanted Vic with all manner of cybernetic devices. When Vic's refit was finally finished his body was more than sixty percent machine and the staff of S.T.A.R. had nicknamed him Cyborg. When he awoke his promising athletic career was now over, his position on the decathlon team already usurped by another man. He would never again be a living, breathing fully human being, he would forever be part machine.

In frustration he slammed his fist down on the row of seats next to him and the ensuing shockwave knocked over another thirty seats beside him in a huge ripple of power. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath to concentrate, of course he didn't need to breathe anymore but his body still did it as an almost reflex action. When he opened his eyes a young man stood in front of him leaning against one of the upturned chairs.  
"You're Vic Stone right, the decathlete?" he said curiously.  
"I usually go by Cyborg now," Vic replied, "and I'm in no mood for fans right now so could you please leave me alone."  
The newcomer ignored him and came over to sit next to him, looking out over the track, "You were pretty fast back in the day man, you were my idol growing up. I always liked going fast."  
"I was your idol?" Cyborg asked curiously, most of his fans liked him because of his technological cool factor, not his athletic achievements.  
"Oh yeah," the young man replied jovially, "you were one of two people who influenced me most the past few years, I always dreamed of racing you."  
"You dreamed of racing me?" Cyborg asked incredulously, "come on man who put you up to this? Some so-called friends of mine told you I needed perking up I guess."  
"You think you're as fast now as you were then?" the young man asked, ignoring Cyborg's previous questions, "I guess you'd be a little out of practice."  
Cyborg was riled by the last statement, "I'm not unfit man, heck I might even be faster than before with all these added extras."  
"How about a race then?"  
"Maybe if you tell me who you are," Cyborg said, almost excited at the opportunity to get back on the track.  
"Ok, you win and I tell you what you want to know," the newcomer said standing up and crossing the barrier to the staring line, "I win and you've got to do me a favour in return."  
"Deal," Cyborg said joining him on the line, "but I'm sorry to say you're going to lose."

Cyborg went over to the race start computer and activated it then returned to his position on the line, the computer began to count down from ten and he got himself ready to burst out of the blocks just like he used to. His opponent seemed completely unconcerned and just watched the clock with amusement, he even made a show of yawing and looking at his watch.  
Suddenly the clock blared the start signal and Cyborg leapt out of the blocks and into action, his legs moved even quicker than he thought they would and his speeding body gathered momentum. The speedometer in his HUD told him he was going faster than he ever had before and turning briefly he saw his opponent stood still on the starting line, he turned back and focused on the finish expecting to win the easiest race in his life. Then just ten feet from the finish he was overtaken by a streak of yellow light that suffered from such motion blur he couldn't even attempt to make out what it was, until it stopped at the finish.  
"What took you so long Vic?" his inhumanly fast opponent called as Vic stumbled across the finish line in confusion.  
"How did you do that? You moved faster than my sensors could gauge your speed."  
"I kind of forgot to tell you something," the young man replied as he shrugged of his long overcoat to reveal a yellow and red costume with a lightning bolt symbol in the middle, "I'm Kid Flash."  
"So now you tell me," Cyborg said extending his hand in greeting, "well you won, so what do you want?"  
"I want you to join the Teen Titans," Kid Flash said sternly, "we're reforming the team and we could use your strength and intelligence."  
"Seriously? Me as a superhero huh, doesn't sound too bad," Cyborg said as he raised an eyebrow in thought, "how about I say yes for the moment, so long as I can leave whenever I want. I don't want you carrying me if I can't keep up."  
"Deal. Although you're pretty big, I don't think I could actually carry you."  
"It's a figure of speech, like the early bird gets the worm," Cyborg said with a small smile, "now lets get out of here, I never liked this place anyway."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First lets dispense with the legal stuff, I don't own any of these characters and don't intend to make any profit from my use of them, it's just harmless fun. The characters are of course all owned by DC and I heartily thanks them for creating them as without them I'd be really bored at this exact moment, well actually I'd probably be sleeping and not burning the midnight oil to put out a second chapter.

Secondly thanks for the reviews, especially the one from Miguel Dubon, the major Titans fan. I hate to break it to you but I have a five arc story planned for my incarnation of the Teen Titans and whilst I did like a lot of your ideas some may not make it, I'm not having two separate teams of Titans and its kind of my own AU so its continuity is completely separate from the regular DCU. That means no Titans West, and no bloody Flamebird as she annoys the hell out of me. I would however like to make sure you noticed the developing relationship between Kid Flash and Raven, and the inclusion of Superboy. Never let it be known I don't listen to reviews.

Thirdly I want to set up the universe a little and make it very clear to everyone what is going on. In my universe the Titans never really got past the first meeting of the original four and this is their first reformation since. Robin is Dick Grayson and not Tim Drake and is wearing the costume with the green tight-thingys and not showing off his legs. Roy Harper has never been known as Speedy, but always been Arsenal. None of the cast have met Raven before, and she is wearing the original midnight blue robe she wore in the comics. Kid Flash is Wally West, he's wearing the Impulse costume but I wanted to call him Kid Flash as Impulse is oddly annoying to type. I also decided to call Changeling Beast Boy because I honestly preferred it that way, ts more suited to his comedic character. Lastly some of you may have noticed what you thought was a continuity error in Donna Tryo's character, that she blatantly is in love with Superboy and also engaged to Terry Long. I wanted to make Donna a really dualistic character and so the part of her that's a goddess is in love with Superboy (fellow god) and the part of her that's a woman wants anice stable bloke like Terry Long (bog standard human). Sorted.

Finally its been a real blast writing this story so far and anyone who wants to contact me can at samsgcharrison.freeserve.co.uk or look at my amazing (but sadly Titanless) website www.anotherworld.gq.nu. I'd like to thanks you for wading through the long set-up for the team and hope you all come back for the next few chapters and the conclusion of the origin story. I'm apologising slightly lately for the long chapters too, without much action either, but I promise if you wait you'll be getting some of my best work as I'm really enjoying writing this.


	3. Titans Reborn Part 3

****

**Titans Reborn: Part Three**

Robin stood at the head of the Titans meeting table with his arms folded as he surveyed the newly formed Teen Titans. He looked around the room and saw them all getting to know each other. Cyborg was laughing with Beast Boy whilst playing with their hand-me-down computer, Raven was ignoring Kid Flash with all her ability, Wonder Girl was chatting up a storm with Tsunami, Arsenal was mingling with everyone as he moved around the room. Robin smiled to himself, Roy's Titans venture had never really got off the ground but Robin could see how happy he was with this group already. Arsenal walked over to Robin and clapped his hand on his shoulder.  
"Good team," was all he had to say. Robin knew the underlying implication, "Better than I did."  
"Thanks," Robin said patting his old friend on the arm before turning back to the table, "okay Titans, lets get started."  
"Ooh I'm so excited!" Tsunami said in a very high-pitched voice, Raven groaned.  
All the Titans arranged themselves around the table and looked expectantly at Robin, "Now I can't take the credit for this new Titans initiative," he started as everyone looked at Raven, "but I can say how impressed I am at the calibre of heroes we have gathered here. I've fought side-by-side with some of you many times, some of you I'm meeting for the first time. I'd like to heartily welcome you all into the Teen Titans, and I'd love to spend more time getting to know you all better but we just don't have that luxury."  
All eyes around the room were on Robin, even the normally flaky Kid Flash had a straight face.  
"Above the streets of Metropolis there is an alien warship flying cloaked as it searches the streets for an escaped slave who just happens to be princess of a faraway planet called Tamaran. The first thing we have to do is find the princess and bring her back here to the tower, then from there I suggest we wait for them to come to us."  
"Sorry?" Cyborg said speaking up, "I know I'm new here but aren't they an organised army of alien special forces and aren't we just eight teenagers with fancy powers and a dilapidated T-shaped clubhouse? No offence anyone."  
"Dilapidated my foot," Kid Flash mumbled from the other side of the room.  
"None taken Cyborg," Robin said with a smile, "I have faith that we can beat the Gordanians, especially on our home turf. And of course not everybody will be going after the princess, some of you will be staying here to fortify the Tower," Cyborg nodded agreement and Robin continued, "I want us working in three teams," Robin said stepping slightly back from the table, "Team One will be fortifying the Tower, defences, booby traps, shielding. Arsenal, you're in charge, Cyborg and Tsunami as the least experienced members of the group I want to see you do some training before you see combat. Any questions on that?"  
"Rob," Arsenal protested, he didn't like being sidelined, "I've got buckets of experience, why are you benching me?"  
"I'm not benching you," Robin replied stoically, getting emotional wasn't going to help this at all, "you're proficient in weapons design, you're handy with a screwdriver and you're an efficient leader. We need you here," Arsenal shut up, but Robin could tell he was still unhappy, "Team Two will comprise of Raven, Beast Boy and Kid Flash."  
"Yes!" Kid flash exclaimed under his breath, Raven groaned again.  
Robin chose to ignore them and continued, "You will be scouting the Gordanian ship, finding weaknesses and getting to know how the Gordanians function."  
"Why are you sending me?" Beast Boy chirped up.  
"Lucky for us, Gordanians are green," Raven said with a slight hint of humour.  
"Score!" Beast Boy punched his fist into the air, "recon duty."  
Robin looked to Wonder Girl as she was the only other free Titan, "Wonder Girl, you and I will be searching Metropolis for the princess seeing as you were there recently," inadvertently Raven looked at the empty seat next to her, Superboy's reserved position, "I'll need you to fly me places I can't get to by jump-line, I'm not as home in Metropolis as I am in Gotham."  
Wonder Girl nodded but said nothing, her recent rejection still played heavily on her mind.  
"Everybody understand?"  
All the Titans responded positively except for Arsenal who simply nodded and Wonder Girl who seemed distracted. They all stood up from their seats and Robin put his hand out in the middle, everyone else put their hands in, Raven and Arsenal reluctantly. Robin smiled and looked around the group.  
"Titans," he started, everyone threw their hands into the air and they all shouted in unison, "Go!"

The girl who had been princess of Tamaran skidded through a large puddle as she ran frantically through the back alley's of Metropolis' Suicide Slum. Her bare feet started to sting from her prolonged getaway and the chill rain assailed her already traumatised skin, on Tamaran rain had been an extremely infrequent event but wherever she was now it had rained for three days straight. She slipped in something she did not recognise and landed flat on her back in a side alley, she regained her composure and rolled under a dumpster that sat nearby. She watched the small gap of light under the edges of the dumpster with a paralysing fear, she only breathed a sigh of relief after four sets of the green scaly Gordanian tripod feet had gone past. She slid out from under the dumpster and put her back against it as she took a small rest break, her right hand worried at the inhibitor collar around her neck. If only she could remove it then evading her pursuers would be child's play, the collar negated all her extra-normal abilities that had been bestowed on her by the horrific Gordanian genetic manipulation.  
Her attempts to remove the collar where met with just more frustration and she started to weep again, "I can not go back," Kory whispered to herself, "I will not go back," she said with renewed resolve. Her stomach began to rumble the familiar tune of hunger and she decided to brave it back out in the main streets.Wonder Girl and Robin stood on top the Daily Planet building, shaded from the rain by the large golden globe. Robin had been stood still and silent for some time, Wonder Girl supposed he was thinking and hadn't wanted to interrupt but it had been at least ten minutes now and her costume wasn't really all that warm in bad weather.  
"Robin?" she asked tentatively, "you got any idea where to start? Because I got a little wet bringing you up here and now its cold and my costume is going to stick to me and I'll probably catch hypothermia or something."  
"No you won't," Robin didn't turn to look at her as he spoke, just carried on looking at the city, "you're an Amazon, your people don't get sick."  
"Maybe that's because it doesn't rain on Paradise Island," Wonder Girl walked up to stand in Robin's line of sight, "maybe Amazons are like super-susceptible to hypothermia or pneumonia or some other cold diseases that end in monia," Robin ignored her ramblings and she grunted with annoyance, "that, and when my suit gets wet and sticks to me I look all cheap and slutty."  
Robin smiled thinly at that last comment, "I'm sure you could never look cheap," he pointed to the large cloud that hid the Gordanian ship and pulled out his miniature binoculars from his utility belt, "I can see Raven flying the others up to the flagship, I hope they're careful."  
Wonder Girl simply rolled her eyes at his first comment then looked along his arm at his second, "Me too," she replied with a hint of worry in her voice, "I'm really glad we're back together, I don't want anything to happen to any of us. I haven't even had the chance to get to know some of the new people," deciding to change the subject Wonder Girl looked back at Robin, "can we get started now please? All this waiting is killing me."  
"How's Terry?" Robin asked, only half-listening to her as he thought of crash trajectories in his mind then cross-referenced that with the recent news reports he'd read in the Planet.  
"Oh he's fine," Wonder Girl replied, surprised Robin was even interested, "I didn't know you knew that much about my social life?"  
"I'm team leader, its my job to know," Robin turned back to smile at her, "and I am the resident detective after all. You're my friend, why shouldn't I take an interest?"  
"We just weren't all that close the first time round," Wonder Girl said moving a little closer and taking a seat on an air filtration vent, "we disbanded before we really got to know each other. And I hadn't even met Terry then."  
Robin extended a hand towards her in a show of trust more than anything, "I'm Dick," Wonder Girl's eyes went wide with the shock of the revelation that Robin was in fact a person under the mask. She had almost thought his name was Robin and he'd been raised by the Batman from a little test tube in some creepy underground cave. She also knew that out of the other Titans only Arsenal knew his real name, although Raven probably did too as she knew pretty much everything.  
She accepted his hand with a smile, "Donna, thanks for trusting me."  
"We're team-mates now," Robin said running a hand though his black hair, "and I'm team leader, if we don't trust each other then not only could we not function properly as a team nor would I feel comfortable giving you orders."  
"Ah, so its for the good of the team."  
"That," Robin paused, "and I like you, I've always trusted you. More so than some of the people I know best, because you're a good person."  
"Thanks," Wonder Girl stood up and smiled, "that means a lot." She stepped out of the shade of the globe and was suddenly ravaged by a shower of rain, "This is going to be the death of my hair. And then consequently, my modelling career," she joked with a faux frown.  
"I suppose we should get going then," Robin said as he stepped to the edge of the building, "the Titans' are strapped for cash as it is," he pointed towards the hidden ship, "we're going that way, but I want you to look out for any large bodies of water."  
"Okay boss," Wonder Girl said, taking off and swerving around to pick up Robin by placing one arm around his waist, "let's go."

The two Titans flew over Metropolis' main park, around five or six hundred yards from the Gordanian spaceship at a slow pace so both Robin and Wonder Girl could survey the ground. It was then Robin spotted a lake in a secluded area of the park ambushed by trees.  
"Down there," he shouted over the wind, "that lake in the trees looks quite deep."  
  
Wonder Girl simply nodded and they arced down towards the lake, they slowed down even more as they reached the ground and Wonder Girl took them down quite low so they almost skimmed the water. Even with the ripples of the rain on the water Robin could make out the alien escape pod drowned deep at the bottom of the lake, he motioned for Wonder Girl to put him down and then examined the edge of the lake.  
After a few moments of examination he spoke, "The craft crashed here roughly three days ago, and its occupant exited fairly swiftly, within two minutes I'd say. She was a young woman, about five foot six and weighing roughly 110 pounds. She was barefoot but didn't tread carefully, running at full pelt away from the escape pod and off towards the east."  
"That's impressive," Wonder Girl responded with wide eyes.  
"You should see Batman do it," Robin replied, "of course he would've done it in half the time and not bothered to explain it. He would've just gone 'follow me' and walked off all mysterious like he always does. You know the longest I've ever heard him speak in one go is about a minute?"  
"I always liked the strong silent type," Wonder Girl said with a giggle, Robin smiled and shook his head before beckoning for her to follow as he went in pursuit of the escaped princess.

The princess was stood with her back against the wall of the very same alley she had hidden in earlier, the Gordanians had been using a circular search pattern and in order to escape she had had to come here. Although unlike before she had been followed, and unlike before she had realised this alley was a dead end. She was utterly helpless, trapped and powerless against her three-legged reptilian jailors. But instead of coming into the alley to get her they all simply stood to prevent her escape, she began to think it was some new form of torture they had devised for her until the semicircle parted in the middle and a larger, more regal looking Gordanian scuttled through.  
"My dear Kory," it said in a disconcertingly pleasant tone, "I was so worried about you."  
"Why Emperor?" Kory shouted in response, "did you think you might have to force your disgusting scaly body on some other poor slave?" she hoped her false bravado would make them think twice about attacking her.  
"You've developed quite a mouth during your stay on this primitive world," he scuttled a little closer and his foot-soldiers pointed their energy spears at her, "I shall have to beat it out of you."  
"Try, I would like the excuse to vaporise you," Kory bluffed, "I managed to deactivate my power inhibitor collar. Your technology is no more advanced than stone knives and bear skins."  
"You just had to say that didn't you?" the Emperor tutted at her, "now I'll just have to get the boys to stun you first," he smiled maliciously and a pair of pincer-like fangs appeared from the side of his mouth, "boys?"  
"I don't know what you're doing here or what you're fighting about, but if any of you make even a single move you'll regret it," a voice called from above. Robin landed in a combat stance in the alley and Wonder Girl glided down after him with a determined look on her face.  
"You humans really don't want to involve yourselves in our business," the Emperor sneered pompously and gestured to Wonder Girl, "I seriously doubt you have any dangerous weapons hidden in _that _outfit."  
Wonder Girl leapt into flight and threw an incredible uppercut at the Emperor's chin, sending him flying into the building across the street, "I'm more dangerous than any weapon you've seen," Wonder Girl turned and glared at the rest of the Gordanians, "so don't piss me off."  
"And stay away from the princess," Robin threatened with a glare that could shatter granite, "she's under our protection now."  
The Gordanian guards made a sort of clicking, gurgling sound before turning to retrieve their injured Emperor. They gathered him up between three of them and scuttled off back towards the park, Robin reasoned they also had traced her from there and had a ship of some sort hidden for the return journey. Robin and Wonder Girl now turned to the scared princess, who was now not backed right up against the wall, but still tense with fear.  
"Stay back, I've got this one," Robin whispered to Wonder Girl who then turned away to make sure that there were no lingering alien soldiers, "hello? Princess Kory do you understand me?"  
"Yes, I can learn the basics of languages through observation," Kory said with impeccable politeness, "could I possibly ask how you know me? Or why you saved me for that matter?"  
"A friend of ours heard about your situation," Robin said moving closer, "she thought we should help you. That you were suffering," Robin moved another step closer, "and I can't stand to let anyone suffer."  
"Thank you for saving me," she replied and stepped up quickly to hug a very surprised Robin, "ooh you have deceptively well developed muscular structure," she said as her hands roamed his back, feeling his muscles unashamedly.  
"Uh thanks," Robin said extracting himself from her hug with a little difficulty, Wonder Girl giggled from her position further up the alley, "I'm Robin by the way."  
"And I'm Wonder Girl," she called out by way of introduction.  
"I'm Princess Korian'r of Tamaran," she said bowing gracefully, though with a slight wince of pain from a bruised muscle in her lower back, "but you can call me Starfire."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 1) I don't own any of these characters and intend to make no profit from this story. So please don't sue me as I don't have any money.

2) No feedback from my second chapter, which was kinda disappointing. Although I find writing to be relaxing and fun I don't just write for me, I want to know others are enjoying it or else I don't see any point in writing so please R&R or read and review to people who aren't acronym fans.

3) As always my site is at www.anotherworld.gq.nu and any questions or comments are welcome to samsgcharrison.freeserve.co.uk. I love getting feedback on my stories so don't hesitate to e-mail me, and if you've ever got a little free time look at my site and read my Captain Britain story. You'll be able to see the evolution of my writing from that to this, which is in fact my first Titans story and my first and only team story (I almost always have a sole main character, but in this I've got 8 main characters so far with more on the way).


	4. Titans Reborn Part 4

****

**Titans Reborn: Part Four**

"Raven," a crackled voice eked out of Raven's Titans communicator, "Robin here, we've found the princess. She's surrounded, we're going in now."  
"Roger that," Raven replied, Beast Boy snickered, "we've found the Gordanian's landing pod and we're just about to make our move so we're turning off our communicators."  
The three of them simultaneously turned off their communicators and replaced them in their belts. Raven turned to the other two and placed her finger against her lips with an implicit glare that told them to be quiet or be afraid. Beast Boy nodded and Kid Flash smiled inanely, Raven rolled her eyes hidden by her cloak before signalling with her left hand for Beast Boy to go. His amazing body morphed by sort-of stretching and squashing himself into the shape of a tiny mouse and crawled through the undergrowth that surrounded them. His small green mouse nose poked out into the air and then his body, into a small clearing in Metropolis central park which was the hiding place of the Gordanian lander. He looked around him to see two Gordanian guards sat either side of the craft's open hatch on what appeared to be some strange alien deckchairs, they even had holes in the back for their third leg. He decided to get in close and so crept his tiny mouse body through the tall grass to their side, the aliens were talking animatedly, their fangs revealed inside their mouths whenever they spoke to each other. Beast Boy ran up to the Gordanians and looked straight up at them, they were both holding their energy spears lazily with one hand, apparently they weren't expecting trouble. Beast Boy ran back as fast as his little legs could carry him towards his team-mates and wormed his way through the undergrowth, squeaking quietly to get their attention. He stretched back up into his green-hued human form and whispered what he had seen to the other Titans.  
"Two guards," Raven put her finger to her lips again but he ignored her, "both armed," Raven was now more frantically putting her finger to her lips, "but we've got them flat-footed."  
"Not anymore," Raven said loudly before leaping into flight with a whispered prayer and arming herself with mystical bolts of shadows, as the Gordanian guards poked their energy spears into the bush, "take them down quickly, before they have a chance to call home," she shouted as she went into action, throwing her shadow-bolt at one of the guards. He flew back into a large tree and slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
Kid Flash stood out in the middle of the open clearing in front of the second guard, "Damn you are the ugliest alien I've ever seen," the Gordanian fired his energy spear but Kid Flash was too fast, "ooh nice try, maybe if you weren't so damn ugly you could shoot straight?" the Gordanian fired again and Kid Flash again dodged, "Wow, ugly, bad shot, no sense of humour. You aliens really are a nasty bunch," he called as the Gordanian repeatedly tried and failed to shoot him.  
Suddenly it looked down at one of its front legs to see a large green spider crawling up it, he swatted it away with his spear but then it morphed into a giant gorilla and swatted the Gordanian across the clearing to land unconscious next to its friend.  
The giant gorilla clicked its knuckles and smiled as it transformed slowly back into Beast Boy, Kid Flash shouted over in complaint, "Hey I had that one!"  
"That'll teach you to play with your food," he joked as Raven landed softly behind them next to the lander. Both the male Teen Titans turned to see Raven looking inside the open hatch of the alien craft, "Hey Rave, what you doing over there?" Beast Boy shouted over.  
"I'm getting on with the mission rather than joking around," Kid Flash looked away embarrassedly at that, "now hide those guards somewhere so they can't tell the rest of their group what's going on," she said as she climbed inside the hatch.

The three young heroes all sat in the alien spaceship looking rather bemused, Kid Flash was the first to speak.  
"Okay Raven, seeing as you're in charge of this little mission," he started rubbing his chin comically, "I guess you know how to fly this crate?"  
"Yeah Raven," Beast Boy also chimed in, "how are we supposed to get up to the mother-ship if we can't even close the hatch? We failed before we even got going."  
"Do not be so pessimistic," Raven replied as she pulled her legs up underneath her and began to levitate about an inch above her seat, "I may not know how to pilot this thing conventionally, but I can cheat."  
Beast Boy looked quizzically at Kid Flash and was about to speak when the hatch slammed shut, both the boys jumped but Raven stayed in concentration. She raised her arms and the ship levitated off the ground about five feet, then she opened her eyes which shone from the shadows of her hood and muttered an inaudible prayer.  
"Okay," Kid Flash whispered to Beast Boy, "is it just me, or is she incredibly hot doing this?"  
"It's just you man," Beast Boy whispered back, "I've always preferred blondes, and its kinda creepy knowing she can lift this huge thing with her mind. Imagine how quickly she could snap your neck," Beast Boy replied in hushed tones.  
"It'd take me less than a second," Raven said from her position at the front of the craft, "but don't worry. Speedo there's got much more to worry about from me," she smiled thinly to herself, then blinked and put her emotions back in check.  
"Hear that man?" Kid Flash whispered to Beast Boy, "she so digs me."

A slightly nervous looking Gordanian foot soldier prowled the corridors of the Gordanian flagship, he looked over his shoulder but kept scuttling onwards as he tried to find some sort of ship diagram. The nervous Gordanian was in fact, Beast Boy disguised as a Gordanian but unfortunately Robin hadn't really thought his plan through completely. Yes, Gordanians were green alright, but they were a very slightly different shade of green to Beast Boy's metamorphic skin. Other Gordanians aboard shook their heads with pity in his direction and patted him on the back, he had now assumed they thought he had some rare disease or that maybe when he'd become a Gordanian he'd missed a vital piece of the anatomy or just made it smaller than usual and now the other aliens just thought he was under-equipped.  
"_Beast Boy," _a floating voice called in his brain, "_its Raven, I'm using telepathy to talk to you. How are you doing?"  
"I think I either look ill or I'm under-equipped," _Beast Boy thought to himself.  
"_Whatever Kid Flash may have told you, I am not in the slightest bit concerned over anyone's equipment or its size thank you."  
_Beast Boy mentally giggled, "_She said equipment!"  
"Get over it Beast Boy you have a job to do," _Raven replied with a hint of annoyance_, "So did you find anything?"  
"Not yet," _Beast Boy rounded a corner to come out into a huge open room, full of computers and consoles and other Gordanians, all of whom turned and shook their heads at him. Not in unison of course as that would be odd, but still annoying nonetheless. Beast Boy took a long look around the room and decided he was in the main command centre or something and then he saw a large screen with a picture of a Gordanian on it who was speaking to the commanding officer, "_Raven."  
"Yes? You found something?"  
"I'm on the bridge or whatever, and I just had a thought," _Beast Boy thought to Raven, _"what are the Gordanian search party going to do when they realise their shuttle is gone?"_

In the shuttle bay Raven and Kid Flash sat in the back room of the landing shuttle with their backs against the back wall, low enough so as not to be visible through the window at the back of the shuttle.  
"I think we're about to be discovered," Raven whispered to Kid Flash as they heard the scuttling of Gordanians coming toward them, "we're going to have to move fast."  
"Then you're in luck babe," Kid Flash said with a smile, "fast is what I do best."  
Raven rolled her eyes, "Hold on tight," she said and without warning she grabbed onto him and phased through the deck and out of the ship into the open air, then she flew them both along the ship's hull until she thought they were below the next room and she phased them back through the hull again. Kid Flash had his hands just above her hips and she had her arms around him for a moment, their bodies were pressed tightly against each other and Raven looked up at his warm smile. Raven noticed for the first time that he was extremely well-built, but then you would expect that from somebody who spends their life running at incomprehensible speeds.  
"Uhm, you can let go of me now," Raven separated herself from Kid Flash, although subconsciously one of her fingers lingered on his forearm, "we've got to keep moving."  
"Sure," Kid Flash said, in an almost detached way, "where are we now?"  
Raven looked around the small room, there was a small metal bed that looked uncomfortable and a metal toilet bowl and a small sink. The entire room was gun-metal grey and depressingly minimalist.  
"Crew quarters?" Kid Flash replied, "the décor in here is terrible, all their crew must be so damn depressed."  
Raven moved past Kid Flash breaking her contact and went for the door, it was just a sheet of metal that didn't move as she approached, "I'm thinking the brig, we appear to be locked in."  
"Oh, that explains the décor," Kid Flash sat down on the bed, "everyone makes mistakes, don't feel too bad."  
Raven turned and her cape took on a red tint that was barely visible, "Not me."  
"Oh-kay," Kid Flash said, "at least it can't get any worse."  
A voice came from a hidden loud-speaker somewhere in the cell, "Humans, your primitive intelligence could never outsmart the superior Gordanian Empire."  
"My mistake," Kid Flash said as he put a hand on his head in exasperation.  
"You will be executed tomorrow at dawn for the theft of the Imperial Landing Craft."  
Raven muttered her prayer again and moved towards the door and then a surge of electricity ran through Raven's body and she collapsed, seemingly unconscious to the floor.  
"Raven!" Kid Flash leapt at light speed to catch her at the moment she fell, "Raven what happened, are you okay?" He felt her neck and found a weak pulse and carried her to the metal slab that served as a bed, "Please be okay Raven, please be okay…"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry this one took so long, but if you want to find out why just take a look at my website www.anotherworld.gq.nu and find your way to the Teen Titans page. I guarantee that if you like this story then you'll love what you find there. As usual any questions or comments feel free to e-mail, and please review this story so I know people are reading it. It's a really good feeling to find a review alert in your inbox when you check the mail and I know any of you who write as well like getting reviews, so do the same for me. I'm also happy to accept any advice, criticism, and suggestions for follow-up stories. True Believer


	5. Titans Reborn Part 5

Here it is, don't say I never do anything for you people. Despite the under whelming response to this story I've been feverishly working away at a final chapter. IF I get a better reader response this time I'll be writing a sequel, I may do a couple of little filler chapters to tie up a few loose ends. These will be like epilogues to the first story and will be giving serious hints at what happens in the next story. Please R&R, then e-mail me ) and tell me to get off my ass and write some more, then look at my website at www.anotherworld.gq.nu and then I might write some more! But please do tell me what you honestly think, I need feedback like a pregnant woman needs marmite on her eggs!

**Titans Reborn: Part Five**

Suddenly all the consoles on the bridge of the Gordanian flagship began to flash with a red message in the native Gordanian language, Beast Boy whirled around and his eyes flicked from soldier to soldier. He wondered whether he'd blown his cover, but the red signal seemed to be the attack signal. The commander was shouting gibberish at his lieutenants and pointing as he barked out his orders. Beast Boy saw this confusion as a brilliant opportunity to leave the bridge and try to find Raven and Kid Flash and so scuttled out back into the alien corridor and into what appeared to be a broom cupboard, he stood in the small cramped area and closed the door behind him before morphing back to his human form. He flipped out his communicator and called Robin.

Back at Titans' Tower Robin was sat in the kitchen watching Starfire eat, gobbling down all of the three pizzas Cyborg had ordered, as none of them could cook. He smiled and his eyes softened a little under his mask as Kory looked up at him.  
"What did you say this was called again?"  
"Pizza," Robin replied, "you like it?"  
"Tamaranians have 50% less taste buds on average than humans, I like most things," Kory replied jovially, "but yes this is especially good."  
"Good," Robin said not thinking when suddenly a realisation came upon him, "I don't even want to know how you knew that," suddenly his communicator beeped, "Robin, go ahead."  
"Hey its Beast Boy here," the communicator screen was completely dark.  
"Where are you?" Robin replied.  
"The Mothership dude," Beast Boy replied flicking on a small torch, "the janitor's closet to be exact. It reeks of alien bleach in here man."  
"Where are Raven and Kid Flash?"  
"They got captured," Beast Boy replied guiltily, "I need your help up here man, you gotta come up and get us. Now way would we all get out alive otherwise."  
"Affirmative, see you soon," Robin flipped the communicator closed and stood up and started towards the door. Wonder Girl entered the kitchen and saw Robin about to leave.  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
"The Gordanian ship, the others are in trouble," Robin replied picking up his utility belt from a nearby chair and fastening his cape to his shoulders, "you and Tsunami stay here and protect Starfire, I'll gather the rest of us and we'll go up to the ship."  
"Okay boss," Wonder Girl replied, it was easy for her to take orders from Robin as he was so much cleverer than her. He was the Batman's protégé for God's sake, and he was the worlds greatest detective, not exactly short on experience.  
"Wait!" Starfire shouted after Robin, "I wish to help."  
"I won't risk you being recaptured," Robin replied succinctly, "you're staying here in the safety of the Tower."  
"That ship has weapons which could reduce this structure to ashes," Starfire replied just as bluntly, "and I know my way around it. And if you try and leave me behind I'll just follow you."  
"Well it looks like we're all going," Wonder Girl said smiling, Robin's face hardened for a moment then returned to its usual stoic expression.  
"I won't force you to stay," Robin said as he left the room, opening his communicator, "Beast Boy."

In the dark tiny cupboard Beast Boy's communicator beeped cheerfully and he jumped out of his skin, "Robin?" he asked the face on the other end of the transmission.  
"I need you to get them to land the ship, not all of us can fly and we're all coming to get you," Robin said quickly as he walked to gather the others, "you've got about thirty minutes."  
"Thanks Rob," Beast Boy said as he switched off his torch and morphed back into a Gordanian. He closed his communicator and nervously opened the door into the corridor. When he peeked out he couldn't see any other Gordanians and so he scuttled out and in the general direction of the back of the ship, where he presumed its engines would be.

Slowly the sensations began to come back to her. A slight general buzz from the electric shock came first, then a cold metal feeling against her back, and finally the squeezing of a gloved hand on hers. She felt a little more energised and opened her eyes slowly to the dim lighting of the alien prison, the first thing she saw when she awoke was Kid Flash's anxious face looking straight at hers. For a moment her eyes glazed over a little and softened like she was about to smile, and then just as the corners of her mouth went up and the first flash of her white teeth peeked out from between her thin lips she reigned herself in and her face became its usual blank slate.  
"Oh my God Raven you're okay!" Kid Flash said obviously overjoyed, "I thought I was going to lose you."  
"Save it, we've got to get out of here," Raven replied as she sat up on the slab, unwittingly she had placed her face achingly close to Kid Flash's. She could feel his hot breath on her cool skin, just then she felt an irresistible force pulling her to him. It was like they both had incredibly powerful magnets in their heads and they were pulling each other closer and closer. Her lips parted unconsciously and he responded in kind she closed her eyes and leant that last centimetre so that their lips finally touched, and it was like a bolt of lightning shot through her. Her whole body felt so much more alive. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, her heart beat a thousand times every second and her skin reddened with the passion of the kiss.  
"Hey!" Beast Boy's voice shouted through the door, "you in there guys?"  
The guilty parties separated quickly and somewhat reluctantly, although Raven stood and went to the door, "Beast Boy? Can you get us out?"  
"You know you guys aren't the only prisoners," Beats Boy said as he unlocked the cell, "they kidnapped loads of other super-humans, must be using them for research." The door opened and Beast Boy looked in to see both his team-mates looking slightly guilty and flustered, "Dude, no way…" he said looking at the enormous smile that appeared on Kid Flash's face.  
Raven stormed past Beast Boy and out into the main room of the brig. There were several other cells, and as far as her powers could tell all the prisoners were super-humans from the Metropolis area. She heard a consistent pounding sound from the last cell and went over to it, unlocking it and opening the door. It's occupant stumbled out and slammed into Raven as they both landed on the floor, lying on top of one another.  
Superboy stood up quickly and held his hand out in apology, but Kid Flash sped round and picked Raven up before she had the chance to accept, "Taken buddy," Flash said quietly.  
Raven groaned and rolled her eyes before ignoring them both and opening the cell next to Superboy's.  
"Take it easy Flash, I'm more of a blondes guy anyway," Superboy replied still holding his hands up passively.  
"I'm totally agreeing with you there man," Beast Boy said as he unlocked one of the cells, "blondes are so much hotter-" he stopped suddenly when he opened the cell door to see a beautiful girl with long blonde hair sat on the bed in the cell. She turned her pretty blue eyes towards him and smiled.  
"Glad you think so," she stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek, "thanks for rescuing me."  
"No problem," Beast Boy replied distractedly, "I'm Beast Boy, I didn't catch your name."  
"Probably because I didn't throw it," the blonde replied coyly before joining the other released prisoners in the middle of the room. Beast Boy's eyes followed her but his body stayed exactly still, hand still on the door handle to the cell.

Robin stood on a rooftop next to Metropolis Central Park with one foot on the cornice of the building, his fellow Teen Titans stood behind him waiting. All they needed was for the Gordanian ship to land and they could begin their rescue attempt, and hopefully they could do enough damage for the Gordanians to consider Starfire and Earth a lost cause. Then as he stood there looking up at the sky, the giant cloud that he knew housed the Gordanian ship started to fall to the ground.  
"Hey, it's coming down," Cyborg shouted, drawing the attention of the rest of the team, "I guess Beast Boy did it."  
"No," Robin said quietly as he looked through his binoculars, "he got some help."  
"Help?" Wonder Girl asked curiously, Robin passed her his binoculars wordlessly and she took a look up at the ship. Through the binoculars she could see Superboy and a couple of other super-humans pushing down on the ship's hull, forcing it to land.  
Robin smiled and shouted to the rest of the Titans, "Titans, go!"

The ship ran aground roughly in a large open area of Metropolis' Central Park, leaving a burnt crater from the flames of the engines. Wonder Girl was first on the scene from the second Titans team and she landed next to Superboy on the ship's hull.  
"Nice job," Wonder Girl said with a smile, "I thought you were grounded?"  
"These green crab dudes got me involved in this," Superboy replied cracking his knuckles, "I owe their asses a kicking."  
Wonder Girl peeled back a plate from the hull to expose an internal corridor of the ship, inside there were a group of Gordanian soldiers who all looked up through the large hole she'd just made.  
"Ladies first," Superboy said gesturing to the hole.  
Wonder Girl shoved him in before leaping in herself, "But Superboys just before," she said with a giggle before wading in with her fists flying.  
Superboy had made a little headway in the few seconds that she'd taken to jump down, already four Gordanians had been floored and the remaining five or six were trying to escape. Wonder Girl flew up and over them to land in front of them, they raised their small laser pistols and fired but she deflected them ably with her bracelets before whipping out her legs in an immensely powerful roundhouse kick that floored three soldiers before laying into the remaining two, smashing their heads together with enough force to knock them both unconscious.  
"Wow, you actually did that," Superboy said smiling, "I saw people smack two heads together on TV but never thought you could actually do it."  
"It's a gift," Wonder Girl said nonchalantly before flying through the metal doors at the end of the corridor.  
"Hey leave some for me!" Superboy shouted as he flew after her.

Beast Boy and the blonde girl had been separated from the group and were running through the lower decks of the ship, they were completely lost and the blonde girl was starting to look scared.  
Beast Boy looked around cautiously to see that no aliens had followed them, then pulled the blonde into a small room similar to the one he'd been hidden in earlier that day, "You okay?"  
"Yeah I guess so," the blonde replied looking down at her feet, "I'm just a little tired from all the running. I'm so useless in here, my powers aren't any good until we get outside."  
"Well I think I can arrange that," Beast Boy said with a smile, he pushed open the door to find a small group of Gordanians running toward him shouting in their gibberish alien language, "stay behind me," Beast Boy said putting himself in front of the blonde girl as a shield.  
"We can't defeat them," she whispered in his ear, "lets run."  
He turned to her with a mischievous smile, "I thought you were tired of running," he said before turning back to face the fast approaching alien soldiers. Suddenly his body stretched out into a gargantuan green gorilla and he beat his chest and roared deafeningly before charging toward the aliens. His huge green hairy fists flew into the group of soldiers, and when the dust cleared Beast Boy once again stood there with his mischievous smile.  
"Impressive," the blonde said coyly, "but how are you going to get us out of here?"  
"Piggyback."  
"Piggyback?" the blonde replied quizzically before climbing onto Beast Boy's shoulders. She felt the green flesh underneath her begin to shift form again and in a moment she was sat astride a huge green rhinoceros.  
"Hold on," the rhinoceros said before lowering its nose and charging through the wall, bursting clear through the wall into a large open chamber with a large glowing orb in the centre, gathered around the orb were a large group of what appeared to be Gordanian engineers. The green rhino that was Beast Boy raised what passed for its eyebrows, "Wow, dude…"

Robin and the other Titans were fighting fiercely in the shuttle bay, and they were wining easily. Cyborg was laying down covering fire with his arm cannon, Arsenal was firing incendiary arrows into the advancing troops, and Robin was laying into the enemy with flurries of effortless martial arts moves. Finishing off the last member of a shuttle crew Robin looked around to check out how the rest of his team was doing, he noticed that he couldn't see Tsunami and shouted over to Arsenal.  
"Roy! Where's Tsunami?"  
"She hung back," he said whilst loading a clip of bolts into his crossbow, readying himself for more close quarters fighting, "stayed outside to stop any escaping aliens from getting to the city, her powers are pretty useless in here anyway."  
Just then Starfire joined the battle, she'd been waiting in the background for the last few minutes readying herself mentally for the fight and she'd come up blasting. Huge arcs of green laser erupted from her eyes stunning waves of enemy troops and explosive bolts from her hands took care of the gun turrets protecting the rear door. She flew in at phenomenal speed and picked up one of the shuttles with her bare hands, hurling it at the sealed rear door that led into the ship. The door was burst open and she flew into the hole she'd made, going so fast she seemed almost to be a blur. A few seconds later her head popped round the door and she raised one of her eyebrows and called quizzically after the rest of the group, "Coming?"

Raven, Kid Flash and their group of ex-prisoners rushed through the hole in the wall that Beast Boy had made leading to the engine room. Raven landed next to the blonde girl and Kid Flash sped around the room to check for any hidden aliens, Beast Boy was in the form of a large gorilla again as he held up one of the alien engineers by his uniform.  
"You speak English crabby?" he shouted at it.  
The alien replied in the gibberish that was its language.  
Beast Boy dropped the alien to the floor and raised a gargantuan fist but Raven flew in between them, "That's not going to help any. Let me handle this," she said before turning and placing one hand on the alien's forehead, its black eyes glazed over before opening wide then slowly closing as he slumped to the floor, "we convinced them to leave. They've set the self-destruct and are trying to escape in small shuttles dotted around the ship, they'll be rescued from orbit within the hour."  
"Raven, did I hear you say they set the self destruct?" Wonder Girl interjected as she and Superboy landed next to them followed closely by the rest of the super-human prisoners, the ones that had helped land the ship.  
"Yes," Raven replied stoically, "we need to stop the countdown somehow."  
"Or maybe we don't," Superboy said smiling at his revelation, "maybe we can do what we did before, but in reverse. Let the ship detonate harmlessly in the atmosphere, Superman does it all the time so its gotta work."  
"Sounds like a plan," Wonder Girl said cutting in before Raven could say the same, she turned and spoke quickly to Beats Boy, "get all the people who can't help off the ship. You've got two minutes."  
"I suggest you be a bit quicker than that," Raven said, "the self-destruct has only got five minutes left."  
"Run! Everybody out of the ship now!" Beast Boy shouted, flicking the blonde girl up onto his back and morphing into a rhinoceros again. Charging into the wall and through it with all the others in tow. Wonder Girl flipped open her communicator.  
"Robin," she said as the boy wonder's face came up on the little screen, "get out now. The ship's about to explode and we're going to throw it into the atmosphere."

"Will do, Robin out," Robin replied, flipping closed the communicator and putting it back in his utility belt with his free hand, jabbing his fist into the neck of one of the Gordanians with his other, "Titans, we've got to get off this crate now!" he shouted.  
All the Titans turned round and started to run back to the shuttle bay except Starfire. Robin ran up to her as she was laying into a clearly unconscious Gordanian, "Where is he? Where's that sadistic Emperor of yours?" she shouted.  
"He's unconscious Kory," Robin said putting a friendly hand on her shoulder, "we have to go. Otherwise we'll get caught by the explosion."  
Kory turned to Robin with tears of rage and sorrow and relief in her eyes, "I…" she stumbled for words, "Thank you Robin, lets get going."  
"Don't worry Kory," Robin smiled warmly, "I'll look out for you."  
"You," she again stumbled for her words, "you are the kindest person I've met in over eight years, and I am severely in your debt."  
Robin and Starfire started out of the ship, "I'm a hero, helping's what I do."

Outside the ship a small crowd of super-human prisoners and Titans had gathered. Wonder Girl hovered slightly above them and was calling out to all of them, "Okay, every one with super-strength and flight come over here, everyone else stay back," some of the crowd began to take off and join Wonder Girl in the air, "okay, we're going to carry this thing up into the atmosphere and let it blow up there, everybody okay with this plan?"  
"Actually I think I have a better idea," a voice called from the non-flying heroes, it was Cyborg, I've got the strength to throw it out into the atmosphere," he shouted, all I need is for you flyers to get it off the ground and help me spin it."  
"Spin it?" Superboy asked.  
"Yeah, I'll grab one end of the ship and spin it around until I've got enough momentum to launch it into space," Cyborg explained, "I saw Superman do it on TV once."  
"Sounds like a plan," Robin said, having just arrived on the scene with Starfire, "lets get moving before this thing goes boom."

Cyborg flexed his fingers a little as a warm up then bent his legs a little to get their hydraulics going then embedded his hands into a strong piece of metal, before giving Superboy a small nod.  
Superboy smiled and nodded back before shouting out to the other super-humans who'd volunteered to help, "Everybody, go on three," they all got their grip on the underside of the ship and began to ready themselves to push, "One, two, three!"  
The immense mass of the ship began to move, upwards and slowly spinning around the pivot of Cyborg. The it became faster and faster until it was almost a blur travelling at phenomenal speeds, propelled by the super-human teens pushing it. Then Cyborg suddenly let go and the enormous alien flagship flew as if under its own power up into the sky at an impressively fast speed, soon it disappeared from view into the Earth's atmosphere and the Titans sighed with relief. Then suddenly a huge explosion that rivalled the full moon as the brightest light in the sky erupted above them in an enormous flash of light.

A cheer erupted from the assembled crowd of heroes and ex-prisoners as they all whooped and thrust their hands into the air with joy, even Raven had a satisfied smile on her face as she looked up to the sky where the explosion had been.  
Beast Boy was stood next to the young blonde and he turned to her rubbing his eyes, "I'm going to be seeing spots for the next month."  
"That's bad news," the blonde replied passing him a small folded piece of paper, "I was hoping you'd be seeing me, so I could thank you for rescuing me."  
"No I'm okay," Beats Boy said hurriedly, opening the piece of paper to see a phone number written there, "I'll call you tomorrow or something and we can arrange something. You okay to get home alone?"  
"I live just around the corner," she waved as she walked off, "see you soon."  
Superboy walked up and clapped a hand on Beast Boy's back, "Dude she's pretty calm considering what just happened," then he winked jokingly, "but she's still pretty damn fine."  
"Uh huh," beats Boy replied, his brain turned to jelly. Not only was she amazingly beautiful, but she was equally amazingly interested in him, these sort of things just did not happen.

"Anyone who wants to is welcome to come back to Titans Tower," Robin shouted to the assembled crowd, "we've got a little food and some warm beds."  
"Does that include me?" Starfire asked tentatively.  
Robin smiled affectionately, "Especially you," he extended a hand that held a Titans communicator, "I could get used to you watching my back, you can stay as long as you want."  
Starfire smiled wide with glee and planted a huge kiss firmly on Robin's lips, "Thank you so much!"  
Robin went bright red, tugged at his collar and coughed a little with nerves and embarrassment as he mumbled something about her not needing to thank him. Everyone laughed and they all set off in the direction of Titans Tower, everyone except Raven who stood alone looking up at the moon.

"They didn't do too badly did they father?" she said to herself, "Maybe they'll even be able to stop you," she closed her eyes and looked down again, "maybe…"

Liked it? THEN TELL ME!! Who is the ravishing blonde? Will Superboy join the team? Will Tsunami have more than two lines next time? All these questions will be answered in the epilogues, which I will write when I get some feedback. Just because I like to tease you all, two of my favourite characters will be making themselves known in the next story. Namely Jericho and Deathstroke!! You keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing, sound fair? Oh and sorry in advance for the extremely probable mistakes I made with the throwing of the ship, its all about suspension of disbelief people. I just thought it looked cool in my head, so sue me if its not strictly possible.

True Believer


	6. Epilogue: The End of The Beginning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: So you all asked for it! You're all very lucky I had the day of work at the time I got your reviews, or else you'd have had to wait for ages for the next instalment, and if you all review just as quickly for this chapter then I might just get out another one in the next couple of days. Basically this chapter is setting up ideas for future story arcs, tying up any loose ends that I wanted to tie up from the first story arc. And of course providing a huge cliff-hanger to get you all reviewing, I'm really enjoying writing this story at the moment so tell me if you're enjoying reading it. As always its really nice to get an e-mail from a reader at and especially nice to hear that you've read my other stories either on or at my web-site www.anotherworld.gq.nu and all you Teen Titans fans are in for a big surprise if you visit that page!

Titans Reborn  
First Epilogue

Waves lapped up on the beach that surrounded the Titans Tower, the sun shone brightly just over the top of the tower, directly into Superboy's eyes. He stood proudly on the beach facing the assembled Titans opposite him, aware of the importance of the occasion. Robin came forward as the leader of the Titans and stood slightly in front of the rest of the team, everyone was present except Arsenal who'd gone to Hong Kong to do a favour for a friend of Green Arrow's in the government. Next to Superboy were two other teenaged heroes who'd helped the Titans defeat the Gordanians, the winged Golden Eagle and the beautiful alien princess Starfire.  
Robin spoke loudly in a sombre tone, "You have all proven yourselves to be heroes of the first order," Robin looked to Superboy first, "and helped avert an alien invasion of Earth. In my eyes that puts you all on the same level as me and the rest of the Titans, therefore I invite you all to become Teen Titans, to continue the work you started."  
Robin then pulled three circular Titans communicators from his belt and handed one to each new Titan. Superboy was stood in the middle of the three of them and he stepped forward, "We gratefully accept your offer."  
"Titans…" Robin started with a small smile, "let's celebrate!"  
A roar of happiness came up from the Titans and they all jumped and cheered, congratulating the new members and slapping them on the back. Then they all started to draw back into the tower, everyone except Wonder Girl who sat down on one of the rocks that populated the beach, staring out across the bay at the blue sky. She sat and sighed and close her eyes to think.  
"I think I will like it here Robin," Starfire was saying as they all walked up into the Tower then she turned to see Wonder Girl sat by herself on the beach, "why is Donna not coming in with us?"  
"She's having a crisis," Robin said quietly, "its all to do with Superboy's joining."  
"I think I should talk to her," Starfire said to herself, "in the spirit of this 'friends' thing you told me about…"  
"You know Kory I've been thinking," Robin started saying, "maybe I could take you out and show you what Earth's really like, nothing special you know, just like some sightseeing and maybe dinner and a movie or something, Kory?" Robin turned back to see that Starfire had already flown silently down to see what was wrong with Wonder Girl.  
Beast Boy came up and put an arm around his shoulder, "Ooh man you were given the brush off before you even asked her out, that's harsh."  
Robin extracted himself from Beast Boy's grip, "She didn't brush me off, she was just concerned about Donna…"

"Excuse me," Starfire said, flying round into Wonder Girl's view, "I was wondering if you would like to," Starfire paused to search for a word, "girl-talk?"  
"No thanks Starfire, I'll be fine," Wonder Girl replied with a blatantly fake smile.  
"But Robin said that when girls have problems they tell each other," Starfire said floating to sit down on the rock with Wonder Girl, "but throughout all of the movies Robin and I have watched that feature girls with problems they always talk about them. Have I got it wrong?"  
"No Star its just that I don't know whether you'd understand," Wonder Girl replied, "its complicated."  
"Please?" Starfire pleaded, here green eyes softening like a sad puppy's, "if you share with me I will share with you. I would so like to learn how to girl-talk."  
"Okay, but you can't tell anyone about this…"  
"Not even Robin?" Starfire asked surprised. Wonder Girl suddenly realised that those two really had grown quite close over the past two weeks.  
"No, although he probably knows already," Wonder Girl said, realising the world's greatest teen detective wasn't going to miss anything, "you know about my fiancé Terry?"  
Starfire simply nodded, smiling and obviously very excited.  
"Well although I do still love Terry, I think I'm falling for Superboy," Wonder Girl looked back out to the bay, "I'm in love with two men. It's like Donna Troy loves Terry Long, but Wonder Girl loves Superboy. Do you get where I'm coming from?"  
"Ah yes," Starfire replied, "an interesting problem of duality. Your society is monogamous like mine I assume, so you will have to choose."  
"Terry has always and will always be great," Wonder Girl started getting into the conversation more now, "but now Superboy's maturing, he's not the impatient glory-hogging kid he was. He's becoming more and more responsible, and he's really filling out."  
"Yes I had noticed his inhuman musculature was in the process of developing," Starfire said with a smile, "if he is not careful one day he will rip his costume."  
Wonder Girl giggled at that comment, almost forgetting her predicament and Starfire joined in, "Now that I'd like to see," Wonder Girl said between snorts.  
Once their laughter died down there was a moment of silence between the new friends, "Do you want to know what I think?" Starfire asked after a moment of contemplation.  
"Well I suppose it couldn't hurt to have another opinion," Wonder Girl mused.  
"I would go for Superboy," Starfire replied surprisingly, "you and he have much more in common. The only difference between you is that he is only Superboy, whereas you are Donna Troy and Wonder Girl."  
"I never thought of it like that," Wonder Girl replied thoughtfully, "I think I need a bit more time to decide. What did you have to tell me then?"  
"I am feeling very attracted to Robin," Starfire said excitedly, "I have noticed he is very intelligent and funny and handsome, his legs are very toned and the bulge in his tights is-"  
"That's enough!" Wonder Girl interrupted going slightly red, "So why do you need my advice?"  
"I don't know how courtship is started on this planet," Starfire looked down at her feet with slight embarrassment.  
"Traditionally the boy will ask the girl on a date, and you go from there," Wonder Girl explained.  
Starfire leapt forward and hugged Wonder Girl, forgetting her alien strength as she squeezed her a little too hard.  
"No need to thank me," Wonder Girl said with her last breaths of air before extracting herself from Starfire's vice-like grip, "just helping out my girlfriend," she said with a smile.

Superboy was sat on the roof with his feet dangling over the side of the Tower, he really hadn't been trying to eavesdrop but with his super-senses still developing he hadn't been able to shut off his super-hearing. Just then a hand touched his shoulder and he jumped with shock.  
"Sorry to sneak up on you," Robin said smiling, "it's a bad habit I learned."  
"That's okay," Superboy said as Robin sat beside him, "I, ah, wanted to talk to you anyway."  
"What's up?" Robin asked.  
"I have to go someplace for a little while," Superboy replied pulling the Titans communicator from his pocket, "I have something to do, something I probably should've done a while ago. I'm not ready to be a Teen Titan yet," he held out the communicator, offering it back to Robin.  
"That's fine, I respect your decision," Robin closed Superboy's hand around the communicator, "but you're not quitting on us. What happens if we need you? You hold on to this, be a reserve member, and when you're ready we'll happily have you back."  
Superboy thought for a moment then placed the communicator back in his pocket, "How come you're so clever?"  
"Wise beyond my years eh?" Robin said with a thin smile, "I really am the Batman's protégé."  
Superboy smiled back before looking down at Wonder Girl and Starfire hugging on the beach, "I can't stay any longer," he stood up and took off slowly flying towards Metropolis, "I'll see you soon."  
"Remember," Robin shouted after him, "just call if you need us."  
Superboy turned back to the roof, "I…" Robin was nowhere to be seen and the door to the roof was slowly swinging shut, "…will," Superboy smiled and shook his head before accelerating to normal flying speed and heading toward Metropolis.

On the beach Starfire and Wonder Girl walked back towards the Tower, and out of the corner of her eye Donna Troy saw a small speck against the darkening sky flying off away from her.

Raven was floating about a foot off the ground in her room in her traditional meditation pose, chanting over and over the prayer she'd learned from her mentor, Azar. She'd known for some time that Kid Flash was watching her, and it was disturbing her focus.  
"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos," Raven chanted, trying her best to ignore Kid Flash. But failing.  
"What do all those words mean?" Kid Flash asked.  
Raven sighed and put her feet down on the floor, turning to face Kid Flash, "They're prayer words from my home," Raven walked over and sat down next to Kid Flash.  
Kid Flash yawned and put an arm around Raven, "Where is home for you?"  
"Far away," Raven said, not bothering to remove his arm, "far far away."  
"So you have parents?"  
"Yes and no," Raven replied, "my mother died when I was young, and I never really met my father. I don't want to either."  
"I won't ask," Kid Flash said, "you'll tell me more about yourself when you're ready."  
"Thank you," Raven replied, "you're much more bearable than I first thought you know. You infuriate me less now I've stopped…"  
"Stopped what?"  
"Protesting, ignoring my feelings," Raven said wistfully, "my powers are emotionally based, so I've never really allowed myself to feel anything before. Certainly nothing like this."  
"So what's 'this' then?" Kid Flash extending his hand to brush his index finger along her cheekbones.  
"Affection, intimacy," Raven replied, turning her head to face his.  
"I'm glad you did," Kid Flash planted a small kiss on Raven's lips, "you know you look nice out of your costume. When you're just dressed casual."  
"Donna gave me a few of her clothes, I needed to wash my robes," Raven absent-mindedly ran her finger over Kid Flash's chest, "Flash, what about your parents?"  
"Well my parents died a couple of years ago in a car accident," Kid Flash said sadly, "so the Flash took me in, and I never really looked back," Kid Flash turned to Raven and looked her in the eyes, "what's your name?"  
"It's Raven, I didn't think much of these superhero codenames," Raven put a hand on Kid Flash's thigh, "you think I need one?"  
"No, I like your name," Kid Flash smiled a little, "I wish my name was as cool as yours."  
"I like Wally, although maybe Kid Flash needs a little more thought to it."  
"What?" Kid Flash said incredulous.  
"You're not exactly a kid anymore are you?"  
"No," Kid Flash replied, "I guess I never thought about it like that…"

Starfire and Robin where sat on the beach in the moonlight staring up at the stars. Robin looked over at Starfire for a moment before turning back to the sky.  
"So which one's yours?" Robin asked quietly.  
Starfire pointed out at one of the stars near Orion's Belt, "About half a million miles from there, that's Tamaran."  
"You're quite a way away from home," Robin didn't really know what to say. Every time he plucked up the courage to ask Starfire out something happened.  
"I can't remember much about Tamaran anymore," Starfire lay back on the sand, "I feel more at home here with you than I ever have before."  
Robin lay back as well, "Thanks," he pulled his gloves off, "I want to show you something," he reached up and pulled of his ever-present domino mask, "this is me."  
Starfire looked at him, cocking her head to one side, "You're very handsome Robin."  
"You know my name isn't really Robin."  
"What is it?"  
"Dick," Robin replied, "so what do you prefer? Kory or Starfire?"  
"You should call me Kory," she looked him straight in the eyes, "on Tamaran when two people feel like we do about each other they refer to each other by their preferred names."  
"How do we feel about each other?"  
"We're close friends," Starfire said turning away slightly, "isn't it the same here? We are friends aren't we?"  
"Yes Kory," Robin replied, "we're friends."  
"Oh well," Starfire said with a yawn, "I am very tired, I think I shall be going to sleep."  
Robin sat up and thought for a few minutes, he was thinking over and over about how to ask Starfire out. He was really bad at these sort of things, probably from having the Batman as a role model. Sure Bruce Wayne was the biggest ladies man in Gotham, but the Batman didn't have any feelings let alone a girlfriend. He realised they'd been silent for about five minutes now and decided that now was his time.  
"So Kory you think that maybe you might like to be more than friends?" Robin asked without turning around, "maybe we could go out sometime, see a movie, have some dinner? You know, like a date…"  
Robin turned to see Starfire sleeping on the sand, and smiled to himself, shaking his head. He silently pulled his gloves back on before sighing and attaching his mask to his face once more, then he slowly scooped Starfire up trying not to wake her and carried her back up to the tower.

Robin placed Starfire in her bed and pulled the covers over her, smiling again as he left, "Guess it wasn't my time after all."  
When the door closed Starfire sat up in bed and smiled wide, "I have to see Wonder Girl," she tossed the covers aside and took off out her window.

The next day Beast Boy was sat outside one of those anonymous coffee shops, the ones that are trying to be Starbucks but higher class. He'd been there for about forty-five minutes, and he'd only been fifteen minutes early, so that meant the mysterious blonde was half an hour late. He quite liked going out in public out of costume, people would stare at him for ages trying to work out whether it was make-up or not. Occasionally he'd smile and wave and they'd look down or away, and he'd laugh. Just as he was thinking about this he noticed a vision of beauty walking towards him, all the men who saw her stared and followed her with their gaze. The vision of beauty was the mysterious blonde girl who sat down opposite Beast boy.  
"Hey," was all Beast Boy could muster, he swallowed hard.  
"Hello there," the blonde replied with a pearly-white smile, "nice to see you again."  
"Its always nice to see you," Beast Boy replied, trying to be smooth and not doing too badly.  
"Aw thanks," the blonde replied making a pout that could launch a thousand ships, "you okay? You're looking a little greener than usual?"  
Beast Boy swallowed again, "Yeah I'm great," he wiped a little sweat from his brow, "how're you?"  
"Oh I'm okay," the blonde girl flicked her hair a little, "looking for a place to live. My parents threw me out when they found out I wasn't exactly normal."  
"You know there's one place where not being exactly normal is one of the criteria for living there," Beast Boy said leaning in a little.  
"But I want to stay in the city," she said not catching his drift, "Gotham's just not very safe, or clean, or sanity inducing."  
Beast Boy turned and pointed out to the bay, towards the Titans Tower, "I meant there, with me and the Titans. I'm sure nobody would mind, except maybe Arsenal but he's in Hong Kong anyway."  
"I'll think about it BB," the blonde replied, "you want to go for a little walk?"  
"Sounds good, I could use the exercise," Beast Boy morphed his belly into a huge mound of blubber then back again, the blonde girl laughed and then he remembered something, "hey, what's your name anyway? I can't keep referring to you as 'the blonde' forever."  
The blonde slapped her hand to her forehead, "I was trying to be all mysterious like that chick in the movie about the blind lawyer, guess I was a little too mysterious," she smiled and they both stood up and started walking down the street, "my name's Terra."

Wonder Girl sat on the floor of Terry Long's bathroom, sweating from having thrown up several times. Tears streaked down her face and made lines in the smudged make-up and grime, her beautiful blonde hair drawn up into a lazy ponytail, greasy and unwashed. She slumped slowly down to the floor where she curled up into a ball and buried her face into her knees as she sobbed. On the other side of the room embedded into the wall was a small, thin white plastic stick. On the end of this thin white stick were two thin blue lines.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it was pretty much all talking and no action of the superheroic kind! I had a blast writing it, even if I did use up almost the whole day doing it. I nearly ended the chapter on the revelation that the mystery blonde is Terra, but decided that the last paragraph was just too good to be slotted in randomly in another chapter. It deserved to be a cliff-hanger and you all know it! If you'd like to find out what happens next then review this, e-mail me, look at my website, then come back to and read **Titans reborn: Contracts**, I decided to make the next story arc actually another story altogether. So I shall catch you all at the end of the first chapter of **Contracts**!


	7. Contracts Part One

**Author's Note: **First I'd like to say a big thank you to the people who took the time to read the first story, any newcomers to Titans Reborn would be advised to read the first story but its not absolutely unintelligable without it. Secondly I'd like to say sorry to all the fans of the first story for taking so bloody long writing the second one, leaving you on a cliffhanger as well. I hope this is worth the wait, I took a lot of time writing this to make sure it was perfect as now I've got regular readers I'm not about to disappoint you. As always please read and review, feel free to e-mail me on and for more Titans stuff that I've done look at my website www.anotherworld.gq.nu and enjoy!

**Titans Reborn**

Story Two: Contracts

Raven was not an easy sleeper. Not normally anyway, now she was in a comfortable deep sleep in Kid Flash's arms. That however was about to change, her dreams turned ink black as flashes of future history shot through her brain. There was death, betrayal, emotion, new Titans, and a burning effigy that used to be Titans Tower. The last image she saw was Robin perched on a rooftop, all in black with a large blue bird on his chest. Raven startled awake breathing heavily and darted her eyes around the room, checking to see whether everything was still okay.  
"Bad dreams honey?" Kid Flash asked sleepily.  
"Maybe more than that…"

Grant Wilson sat strapped to a huge metal chair in the only spot of light in the whole room. Walking around him he could hear footsteps, expensive shoes clickety-clacking on the cold stone floor. He was starting to sweat profusely, wondering whether he'd made the wrong decision, wondering who these H.I.V.E people were and what had possessed them to take up their offer. He looked back on the moment now, he'd always been a petty thief but he aspired to be like his father. He was sleeping rough in Boston at the time, and it was raining. He heard the same footsteps and a man in a black suit and tie stepped into view from the shadows, he was bald and a little portly so Grant reasoned he was either police or some sort of preacher. He introduced himself as Agent Higgins, and made the offer. Enormous power for one small favour, how could Grant not take him up on it?  
A voice came out from the darkness followed by a tall man with curly grey hair, "I suppose that Higgins explained our offer to you?"  
"You power me up in exchange for doing your little mission, yeah," Grant replied, "how powered up am I going to get?"  
"We'll be giving you a few cybernetic enhancements," the man said calmly as he stepped up to stand next to Grant, "we're tripling your natural strength and quickening your reflexes, and we're opening up a hundred percent of your brain to give you a tactical advantage."  
"Is it going to hurt?" Grant asked nervously.  
"My dear boy," the tall man reached out a hand and ruffled Grant's hair, "more than you can even comprehend," the Jackal turned away and walked out of the spotlight, "begin the treatment."  
The screams of pain from the energy coursing through Grant Wilson filled the room, so deafeningly loud that nobody heard Jackal whispering to himself.  
"Two birds with one stone, I'll be rid of Slade and the Titans for good."

Superboy set down lightly at the apartment he shared with Clark Kent and Lois Lane, strolling slowly and thoughtfully into the lounge he flopped down on the sofa next to Lois. He was scratching his chin in a pose that simply forced somebody to talk to him.  
"What's up Kon?" Lois asked, "you look thoughtful."  
"Its nothing really," Superboy lied, "I just overheard something today that bothered me, that's all."  
"Oh really, like what?"  
"That I'm just Superboy, I don't have a normal life," Superboy replied, "it's a bit weird being cloned I didn't really have time for a childhood, high school and whatever, and now biologically I'm going to be twenty this year. It just dawned on me."  
"Hey, technically you're a toddler so twenty isn't so bad," Lois said with a slight giggle.  
"Come on Lois, I'm not joking," Superboy replied.  
"So how about you get a job?" Lois said more seriously, "now Jimmy's left the planet we could do with a new young photographer, and its not like you'd have any shortage of opportunities to photograph the news when you and Clark are in it most of the time."  
"But I don't even have a name," Superboy put his head in his hands, "if I got a job I'd need to get birth certificates and social security numbers and all the things I'll never have," Superboy stood up and walked back to the balcony, preparing to take off, "maybe I should just be happy just being Superboy."  
"Wait!" Lois shouted rushing up to stop him from flying off, Superboy turned to face her with a forlorn look, "Connor Kent, Clark's cousin staying with us because your mother's sick."  
"Kon-El, Connor Kent," Superboy smiled warmly, "I see where you're coming from, but we're going to need a little more than that to fool people into thinking I'm more than half human."  
Lois rushed out of the lounge and into the bedroom in a hurry returning with something hidden behind her back, "Close your eyes," she said and Superboy complied before feeling slight pressure on his ears and the bridge of his nose, "presto!"  
Superboy opened his eyes to see his reflection in the large mirror on the chimney breast, a pair of old-fashioned circular glasses now perched upon his face. He raised an eyebrow and turned to Lois, "Oh come on, this'll never work."  
"Fooled me for years," Lois replied, "welcome to your new life Connor."

Gar Logan, also known as the Teen Titan beast Boy, was sat at a round table under a parasol in his favourite pizza place with a stunning young blonde girl named Terra. They were sharing a large cheese feast with extra sweet corn, Gar was vegetarian and this was the only pizza he ever had. If he ever booked a table there the manager would cook his pizza ready for when he arrived.  
"This place is great," Terra said in between mouthfuls of pizza, "I also find it highly amusing that with the triangular patio, red parasols and yellow paving this garden looks like a pizza fro the air."  
"Yeah," Gar replied, slightly distracted by the beauty of the girl sat opposite him, "so you got any plans for the afternoon?"  
"Why?"  
"I thought you might like to come get a tour of Titans Tower today," Gar replied, "but if you're busy then we could rain check it, the Tower's not going anywhere."  
"Well I was going to go sort out someplace to live today, shame really," Gar sighed and his face visibly drooped, "I'll have to call the landlord and tell him I got a better offer," she said with a smile.  
Gar's face lit up like a small boy at Christmas, "Really? You're not joking?"  
"No of course not," Terra leaned in a little closer to Gar so their faces were only a few inches apart, "I like you BB and I'd love to see your room, you've got a double right?" Terra asked suggestively as she leaned in a little closer and closed her eyes, gar could feel her breath on his suddenly very dry lips. He closed his eyes and leant forward just a little, as their lips touched for but a fleeting moment the Earth moved. Literally.  
A sort of inhuman battle scream erupted from the origin of the Earth shaking, Gar whipped around away from a shocked Terra and threw off his street clothes to reveal his costume underneath. Beast Boy leapt over the wall of the pizzeria shouting back to Terra as he went, "Stay here, I'll handle this."  
In the middle of the street stood a man encased in several plates of armour that looked like they were hewn from solid rock, all that could be seen of him was his hands and his disturbingly clear blue eyes. Around him the road was rippled and cracked as though huge amounts of energy had been expelled from him, probably what had caused the Earth to move beast Boy concluded.  
"I have come for the runaway," the Stone Man addressed Beast Boy, "I would not harm you green one, but I know you are harbouring her."  
"I think you got the wrong guy pal," Beast Boy smirked as he studied his opponent, "but your costume is all wrong, Sly Stallone was Rocky for like five movies but that outfit's a little over the top don't you think."  
"This armour is a symbol of my power," Stone Man replied angrily, "I will not allow it to be mocked," he said throwing his arms in the air, suddenly a tidal wave of asphalt bent in Beast Boy's direction moving extremely fast. A cloud of dust and stone debris flew up from Beast Boy's position and under his helmet Stone Man smiled. He spoke quietly to himself, "in doing away with the green one I may have added to my burden, he was my clue to the whereabouts of the runaway…"  
Suddenly the unnoticed green flea on Stone Man's shoulder transformed into a very noticeable green ape who whipped off the Stone Man's rock helmet, "Getting a little ahead of yourself aren't you?" it said in Beast Boy's voice before transforming into a huge gorilla and swinging a haymaker at the Stone Man's unprotected head.  
The Stone Man flew back but was caught by a stone hand that rose from the ground and lowered to standing again before roaring in anger and thrusting his hands in Beast Boy's direction. Huge chunks of rock and asphalt and stone flew at Beast Boy in what seemed an unending stream, Beast Boy morphed into a large turtle and cowered safely inside his shell waiting for the barrage to end. Suddenly one of Stone Man's larger rock projectiles turned on its master and went straight for his head, knocking him to the ground unmoving.  
Beast boy transformed back into his costumed human form and stepped cautiously towards the prone Stone Man, "is he okay?" Terra asked nervously from behind him, having crept up when she saw Stone Man go down.  
"I don't know, if he's still alive he probably won't be for too long," Beast Boy turned to her from his position knelt next to him, "I can't find a pulse."  
"What about you? Are you hurt, you were so amazing out there," terra said knelling by his side and draping her arm around his shoulders in a tight hug.  
"Not really," Beast Boy said extracting himself from her tight grip to a looser more affectionate one, "he had me pinned, if his powers had gone crazy he'd probably have beaten me eventually."  
"Lucky break huh?"  
"For us," beast Boy replied looking back at the very pale face of the Stone Man, "but certainly not for him. I wonder who the runaway he was talking about is, he said I knew how to find them…"  
"Lets not worry about that for now," Terra said changing the subject quickly, "now where were we?" Terra leaned in and kissed Beast Boy properly this time and the Earth moved for him on a much more spiritual than literal level.

Starfire tapped on the closed window of the apartment Donna Troy shared with Terry Long, "Donna, I would very much like to speak to you about Robin. Can I come in?"  
No answer.  
Starfire tapped again slightly more insistently before pressing her ear to the glass and concentrating her alien senses on the sounds coming from the apartment. A small sound reached her ears, the only one coming from inside. Muffled sobs. Starfire glided back a couple of feet to ponder then made a rash decision and used her star-bolts to burn through the lock on the window and glide in. She followed the sounds to the closed bathroom door and tapped on this again before slowly opening it.  
"Go away Star!" Donna shouted half-heartedly between sobs.  
Starfire opened the doorway enough to poke her head around and saw the positive pregnancy test embedded in the wall, "Is everything okay Donna? Are you hurt? Why is there a plastic stick embedded in the wall? Why are you crying? What's going on here?"  
"I'm pregnant Star," Donna wiped her eyes, further smearing her makeup, "I'd just decided I was going to break the engagement with Terry when I realise I'm late and that my throwing up may have been a sign."  
"Pregnant? As in, with child?" Starfire asked with her brows furrowed.  
"Yes," Donna replied, "I have a proverbial 'bun' in the oven."  
"Is it nearly done?"  
"No Star on Earth pregnancy lasts nine months."  
"I meant the bun," Starfire replied, "I'm quite hungry. But enough of my stomach, this is great news. In all the Earth films I have watched motherhood is very important, we shall have to tell everyone. There are many things to organise, and many little booties to knit…"  
"No Star." Donna said slowly and coldly, "I don't want anyone else to know yet, I'm going to wait for the right time to tell them okay?"  
"Okay," Starfire smiled, "I shall keep your secret, hard as it may be, in the spirit of being girlfriends."  
Donna smiled slightly for a moment at Starfire's pronunciation, then remembered the truly terrible mess she'd gotten herself into and the smile faded. She began to sob once more and Starfire came and sat next to her resting Donna's head on her shoulder.

AN: Hope you enjoyed that one, if you did or didn't let me know by reviewing and I might just write more, I'm being subtle here. Stay tuned for the next chapter in a short while...


	8. Contracts Part Two: The Next Step

Author's Note: Decided to post this here, to hopefully encourage more readers. I'm going to warn you there are some serious angsty (which I know is not a word) problems in this chapter so the emotionally-vulnerable would do well to read carefully. The title for this chapter may make more sense when you've read it, there's a _lot_ of changes in this chapter.

**Contracts Part Two: The Next Step**

Titans Tower was quiet, with nothing really happening at the moment apart from the problem Arsenal was dealing with in Hong Kong there really wasn't much to occupy Tsunami's attention. She was flopped on the sofa playing with some pink bubble gum she was chewing, pulling it out of her mouth so it stretched then sucking it back in again. She decided she was going to find somebody to hang out with.

"Hey Robin," she shouted across the training room as she stepped in, "mind if I train with you?"  
"Sorry Tsu, this is kind of a solo thing," Robin replied, "maybe some other time?"  
"Sure, whatever."

Music blared from the huge speakers in Cyborg's room. He and Kid Flash were sat having a pretty serious chat whilst Cyborg tinkered a little with his forearm display unit. Cyborg leaned back and listened intently to Kid Flash.  
"So me and Raven are great," Kid Flash said with a hint of insincerity, "its just something she said to me the other day."  
"What?" Cyborg asked, not pushing him about his relationship with Raven.  
"She asked me why I was called Kid Flash," he leaned back as well, "she said I'm not a kid anymore so why should I be called 'Kid' Flash. Made me think y'know?"  
"About being the next in line to be the Flash?" Cyborg guessed astutely.  
"Yeah I guess I never thought about it," Kid Flash said thoughtfully, "until a few weeks ago I'd completely given up the hero business and now I'm thinking I've got a responsibility to the legacy to step up and be the next Flash."  
"I know what you mean," Cyborg replied, "my dad was always trying to get me to be a scientist, join the family business, but I was only interested in my athletics."  
Cyborg's doorbell beeped and Tsunami came in smiling, "Hey guys, I'm a little bored and thought we could hang. Get to know each other and stuff?"  
"Uh…" Kid Flash stumbled for something to say, not wanting to hurt her feelings, "thanks but we're kinda in the middle of something here. Maybe later yeah? We were all thinking about grabbing a pizza or something tonight."  
"Sounds like fun," Tsunami said with a closed-lipped smile trying not to show her disappointment, "I'll leave you two to your own devices, see you later," she said as she turned and walked out of Cyborg's room.  
"Nicely done man," Cyborg replied, "I'd have just told her to go away."

Tsunami poked her head around Raven's door to see the mysterious girl floating in the air, chanting her meditation ritual. Tsunami smiled widely and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Raven, "Go away, I'm meditating and you are disturbing me."

Tsunami's eyes became a little wetter as she felt close to tears, she stomped through the halls towards the elevator to the pier. When she arrived at the pier she sat down at its end and twirled her fingers in the air, her tears flew away from her cheeks and twirled in the air in front of her. Small droplets of water rose up from around her and joined those floating in front of her, eventually she had a huge floating blob about a foot in diameter. Slowly she began to concentrate and the water began to separate from the salt to form a tight white crystal at its centre, a hole formed in the bottom of the blob and the crystal fell into her outstretched hand. The tears continued to slowly make their way down her cheeks, she could not stop them, she felt so alone.  
Suddenly her communicator beeped its familiar tune and Robin's voice came out of its tiny speaker, "Titans, trouble in midtown," was all he said, Tsunami got up and rubbed the sadness away from her face as she ran back into the Tower.  
"My first field mission," Tsunami said starting to smile, "this is going to be great."

The Ravager project was very important to H.I.V.E. and especially to the Jackal. So important he'd had one of his men, an agent Higgins, genetically modified into a smouldering molten lava creature he liked to call Plasmus. He promised Higgins he'd return him to his natural human state with an antidote serum he'd concocted once Plasmus had defeated the Teen Titans. Robin stood at the head of his team of teen heroes on a heavily damaged street glaring across at Plasmus like a character from an old Western. Plasmus screamed and Robin shouted some stupid catchphrase to his team-mates before jumping into attack, he was quick and strong too, the Boy Wonder. Grant would have to watch him. Next up to attack was Cyborg who charged Plasmus throwing his incredibly strong mechanical fists about like a whirling storm of pain. Grant made a note of Cyborg's strength, and also of his simple attack strategy. That one was not a thinker, his unrelenting attack had left him wide open for the sucker blow Plasmus dealt him. Then Kid Flash started running around the monster until a spiral of air had encapsulated it, Grant started to think of ideas to counteract super-speed. Plasmus already had one though and thrust his arm out in a clothesline manoeuvre that floored Kid Flash. Grant noted that Kid Flash could only see in human terms and did not have any form of accelerated perception to go with his super-speed. Robin threw a small golden disc that froze the molten lava monster with an explosion of liquid nitrogen. The small scantily-clad girl at the rear moved up now, Tsunami, and her hands glowed blue as she manipulated the water of the ice encasing Plasmus. Robin stepped in front of her and told her to stay back, he was protective of their youngest member and Grant could see it. Suddenly Grant had an idea.

The Titans arrived in midtown to see an entire road filled with destruction, and in the centre of it a huge monster seemingly made of molten lava that towered over them at about ten feet tall. Robin stepped up to the front of the team and stared down the creature.  
"Ew that things is disgusting," Tsunami said under her breath to her team-mates.  
Robin turned and shushed her before turning back to the creature, "Titans, go!" he shouted as he leapt into an attack on the creature, whipping out his collapsible metal bo staff and driving it into the underside of the creature's face, it stumbled back and Robin leapt away from its clumsy right hook.  
Next up was Cyborg, "Take this you slimy lava-loving freak!" he shouted as he threw his punches wildly, driving the monster back again. The monster roared and thrust a huge burning fist into Cyborg's midsection, throwing him back.  
"Me not freak!" Plasmus screamed inhumanly, "Me Plasmus!"  
"Wow that's gotta get you bullied as a kid right?" Kid Flash joked quickly as he sped towards the monster dodging its slow fists with ease, "I mean what sort of parent calls their kid Plasmus? Dude, even Monty is better than that."  
Plasmus roared in fury this time as Kid Flash began to run around him in a tight circle, throwing up a huge spiral of wind keeping the monster disoriented. Plasmus had enough of this after a few seconds and quickly threw an arm out in a clothesline that took Kid Flash down hard.  
"Tsunami, stay back and work defensively, help civilians," Robin shouted as Tsunami tried to join in. Tsunami's hands glowed as she used her power, drawing the molecules of moisture in Plasmus' molten body to his surface, knowing what Robin would do next. Robin threw on of his discus, a golden one that used scavenged technology from Mr. Freeze to make an explosion of liquid nitrogen to freeze an opponent in seconds. The thin layer of water on Plasmus' body made this freezing more complete.  
Tsunami ran forward but Robin stepped in her way, "I need to get close to stop him melting the ice, I can feel him doing it now," she shouted to Robin, "trust me I can do it!"  
"Its too dangerous," Robin replied, "stay back and do what you can from a distance."  
Tsunami scowled at Robin and stood back, sweat dripping from her brow from the effort her entire being focused on not letting the ice melt. Steam rose from Plasmus' frozen form.

Up on the opposite rooftop Grant Wilson picked up his favourite weapons, the steel javelins given to him by his boss at the H.I.V.E. the Jackal. One was coated in Plasmus' antidote and the other held a message, he set them down on the roof next to him and picked up his second faourite weapon. His father's hunting rifle.

Suddenly the monster broke free from his ice prison and Robin whirled around trying to find something he could use, as he turned to his right he saw something the Batman had always warned him to look out for, the sun glinting off a rifle. Robin shouted to his team-mates, "Sniper!" but it was too late, the loud retort of the gun was followed instantly by a wet-cracking sound. A sound almost like a watermelon exploding. Blood spattered Robin's cape. Suddenly the street was silent, then Plasmus roared. It keeled over and fell to the ground, a spear sticking from its leg, and shrank to the body of a fat balding man who Robin recognised as the H.I.V.E. agent, Higgins. Another spear sailed just past Robin and embedded itself in Tsunami's fallen corpse, the straw that broke the camel's back. Her crumpled and gore-covered form lay in the street, her face not only unrecognisable but almost gone, a cruel remnant of the youthful beauty remaining in her soft pouting lips. Robin sank to his knees and put an arm on the floor to steady himself, his eyes were dry, he could not cry. He had to stay strong. Cyborg was lifting himself up off the floor, Higgins draped in his arms, as he caught sight of Tsunami. His human eyes lowered to the ground and a single tear fell down his cheek.  
"I, I never even knew her…" was all he could say. He looked to his left to see Kid Flash laid on his back with his forearm covering his eyes, the young speedster was crying his eyes out. Not only had they been saved by another, but that same person had killed their youngest team-mate. The one they all looked out for, tried to protect. If they couldn't protect themselves, what chance did they have of protecting normal people.

The funeral was a sombre affair. All the Teen Titans were there, except for Arsenal who could not be found to be notified. Many of the mainstays of the JLA had turned up to pay their respects to such a promising young life cut short trying to help others. The body had already been given back to the Atlanteans, but the Wayne Foundation had paid for a statue to be sculpted in black marble and this was displayed on the beach in the shadow of Titans Tower. Robin made a sorrowful speech about Tsunami's time as a Titan and Wonder Girl turned out in a floaty black dress to talk about the energetic young girl who only wanted to help others, whose lust for life had rubbed off on all of them. There was hardly a dry eye on the beach, save for Robin and his mentor, it was an emotional time. Eventually they all dispersed and slowly filtered into the tower to talk and reminisce. Ever so slowly all the guests left and Robin returned to Tsunami's statue, staring at her proud monument. A voice came out from the shadows.  
"We need to talk Dick."  
"I know Batman," Robin replied.  
"I won't allow you to continue this anymore. Lives have been lost, this is a job for adults. Not children."  
"Sorry." Robin replied, still not turning from the statue to look at the Batman.  
"I'm sure you are. That will not bring this young girl back."  
"No, I didn't mean that."  
The Batman was silent. Robin turned to face him.  
"I meant I'm sorry, but I won't. If I give up now then her sacrifice was just a waste, I'm going to find her murderer."  
"You've got two weeks. Do it, then take off that costume for good. Understand?"  
"Yes," Robin replied, knowing that the Batman was already gone anyway. He lifted his right hand to see the broken end of the spear that had sliced through Tsunami's young flesh and read its message aloud, "One by one, Ravager."

Kid Flash went back to his room, "Raven? You still here?" he shouted. There was no response. He flopped down on his bed and held his head in his hands, despairing, "Where is she?"  
His doorbell chimed and the Flash entered, "Hey kid, can we talk?" Kid Flask noticed a tiredness to his voice that he'd never heard before.  
"Sure Barry," Kid Flash replied with concern and moved over so Flash could sit next to him, "what's wrong?"  
"This whole thing got me thinking," the Flash replied, "my first reaction was almost like the Batman's, kids shouldn't wear costumes," Kid Flash's eyes tightened in expectation of bad news, "then I remembered that I was the Flash by the time I was your age. Now I want to ask you something."  
"Okay Barry, sure," Kid Flash replied nervously, he thought he knew what was coming.  
"I've decided to retire," the Flash replied, "next year my Bart's going to be starting school, and I couldn't live with the fact that if I died he would be left without a father. I always promised Iris I'd give up the business when we had kids, but I didn't think you were ready. This whole thing's shown me you're as ready as you're ever going to be."  
"Wow," Kid Flash replied, "this is a lot to take in. When?"  
"Soon Wally," the Flash replied, "soon."

An elderly English man walked through the halls of a large house, past a wall full of mounted heads and into a room lit only by the burning embers in its fireplace. His master sat in a high-backed green leather chair facing the fire facing away from the door.  
"Yes Wintergreen?" he asked.  
"It's Grant," the English butler replied, "he's killed a Titan. Calls himself the Ravager now."  
The butler's master stood up and pulled a two-coloured mask over his head, he turned to face Wintergreen and his one eye stared out through the single eye-hole. His posture was one of readiness but in his eyes was a look of sadness. He picked up a sword that rested against the chair and slung it over his shoulder in a long golden scabbard, "I always knew I should've beaten that boy when he was younger."

Author's Threat: I don't like doing this, but I have to. No more reviews, no more story. I'm being completely serious, I'm writing this as part of a degree course and I _need _criticism, good or bad, to improve my writing. Getting reviews and improving my writing is the only reason I post on here, if I don't get reviews then I don't see the point.


End file.
